NOT JUST SIMPLE MARRIED
by Kuro Shiina
Summary: Secara umum pernikahan adalah sebuah acara yang agendanya adalah pengucapan dan lafal janji nikah untuk menjalani kehidupan berumah tangga sebagai suami istri. Tapi, apakah benar sesederhana itu? Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu Sasuke? Chap8 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kuro Shiina**

**Kuro Shiina **

**Proudly**

**Present.**

**NOT JUST SIMPLE MARRIED**

**Warning : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.**

**Rate : T (Dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**D**

**L**

**D**

**R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Awal yang sederhana.**

**Selamat membaca, **

Terlihat di sebuah ruangan bernuansa klasik yang di dalamnya terdapat meja kerja plus dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk, seorang lelaki tampan tengah melamun di kursi kerjanya. Sejak pertemuannya dengan sahabat pirangnya beberapa saat lalu, ia menjadi seorang yang suka melamun.

Padahal sebelumnya dia tidak suka dengan orang yang membuang waktunya dengan hal yang tidak penting salah satunya melamun. Kenapa? Karena di usianya yang baru menginjak awal tiga puluhan ini, ia sudah menjadi Presiden Direktur di perusahaan terbesar di negara Hi ini. Baiklah mari kita mundur beberapa saat kebelakang, tepatnya pada waktu istirahat makan siang.

**Flashback on**

"Hai, Teme. Serius sekali kau,"ucap seorang pria berkulit tan kepada seseorang yang tengah serius menekuni dokumen yang entah apa isinya, yang pasti dokumen itu sangat penting. Meskipun tengah memasuki jam makan siang, sepertinya dia tidak akan beranjak dari sana.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya dingin. Yang di balas dengan cengiran bodoh yang tidak pantas diperlihatkan seorang wakil direktur ini, yang masih cuti dikarenakan dia baru pulang berbulan madu dengan istri tercinta.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu saat aku tidak ada? Apa kau merindukanku, Teme?"

Apa katanya? Merindukannya? Cih demi apapun di dunia ini itu tidak akan terjadi, jawabnya dalam hati. Meskipun sebenarnya dia kesepian saat sahabat pirangnya ini tak ada dikantor, jangan berpikiran macam-macam ini cerita straight kok.

"Cih, omong kosong."

"Yare-yare, aku cuma bercanda," jawab pria yang seminggu lalu resmi menyandang status sebagai suami dari Hyu- Uzumaki Hinata.

"Sasuke."

Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres nih, karena biasanya Uzumaki Naruto memanggil namanya dengan benar saat ada sesuatu yang penting. Ada apa, sebenarnya?

"Hn,"

"Boleh aku bertanya padamu? Tanyanya hati-hati. Karena yang akan ia tanyakan adalah sesuatu yang sensitif bagi sahabatnya ini.

"Jangan buang waktuku," jawabnya sarkastik.

"Apa- kau gay?"

Hening.

"Apa kau ingin mati, Naruto?"

Seketika aura mencekam keluar dari pria yang dijadikan narasumber dadakan oleh Naruto ini. Hawa dingin mulai menyebar di ruangan kerja sang PresDir, ditambah dengan ekspresi wajah Naruto yang seakan persediaan ramen di lemari makanannya telah habis, plus ekspresi menyeramkan sang Presdir. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak senang dengan pertayaan dari sahabatnya itu, meskipun jawabannya hanya satu kata. Ya atau tidak, tapi tidak sesederhana itu. Bagi seorang pria berdarah Uchiha ini, itu sangat melukai harga dirinya yang kelewat tinggi, seperti puncak gunung Everest.

Sebenarnya pertanyaan Naruto itu mungkin juga menjadi tanda tanya besar bagi semua orang yang mengenal bungsu Uchiha satu ini. Kenapa? Karena tidak bisa dibayangkan seorang pria dewasa yang mapan, memiliki paras diatas rata-rata setara dengan aktor hollywood ini, sampai sekarang masih betah dengan kesendiriannya.

Apa dia tak laku? Jangan bercanda, sudah banyak wanita yang berusaha mendekatinya. Tapi ditolaknya mentah-mentah, hei jika boleh aku memberi tahumu? Wanita yang mendekati Sasuke itu bukan wanita sembarangan. Kebanyakan wanita yang mendekati Sasuke itu berasal dari kalangan atas, berparas cantik dan berbody sexy, tapi tetap saja itu bukan alasan Sasuke menerima wanita-wanita itu.

Meskipun Naruto sangat ingin sekali kabur, tapi dia tidak akan gentar. Dengan memasang wajah tak bersalah Naruto melanjutkan pertanyaannya, meskipun nyawanya telah diujung tanduk.

"Santai saja Sas, tidak perlu marah seperti itu. Aku hanya heran padamu, di usiamu sekarang kau masih betah sendiri, apalagi yang ingin kau capai? Harta? Tahta? "

"Sepertinya kau telah mendapatkan kedua hal itu, mungkin dulu aku masih percaya dengan alasanmu yang tidak dulu mendekati wanita sebelum kau menjadi orang sukses yang tidakk perlu lagi meminta uang kepada orang tuamu, tapi sekarang kau mau beralasan apalagi?"

Tidak memberi ruang untuk Sasuke menyela, Naruto kembali melanjutkan,

"memang sih, aku tidak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur dalam kehidupan pribadimu. Tapi aku peduli padamu, memangnya kau mau mau menjadi bujangan seumur hidup? Dan lagi, bukannya clan uchiha itu sedikit lagi ya di dunia ini, kau mau mereka punah hanya karena ada seorang uchiha yang tidak berkembang biak?- abaikan pertanyaan yang terakhir itu- Kau mau seperti itu?"

"Pernikahan tidak akan menyusahkan mu, malah kau akan sangat terbantu. Tiap malam ada yang menemani tidurmu. Saat kau terbangun ada yang menyapamu dengan senyuman, saat banyak beban yang ada dikepalamu kau bisa membaginya dengan istrimu, dan masih banyak hal lagi,"

"Pokoknya pernikahan itu indah, Teme. Kuharap kau segera menyusulku." Naruto menutup perkataanya dengan cengiran lima jari miliknya.

Laganya kita harus memberikan reward kepada sang orator hebat ini, karena dengan pidato yang amat panjang seperti rel kereta api. Membuat pendengar setianya terhanyut oleh permainan kata yang di ucapakan sang pria betambut pirang.

"Ah sudahlah, lupakan. Hinata-chan pasti sedang menungguku di rumah, sampai jumpa besok," tanpa menunggu jawaban, Naruto segera keluar dari kandang macan itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam tak berkutik.

Perkatan sahabat pirangnya itu, memang benar adanya. Di usianya yang telah matang ini ia masih betah dengan kesendiriannya. Memang apalagi yang ingin ia capai? Harta dan tahta telah ia miliki, wanita? Sebelumnya dia tak pernah memikirkan makhluk tuhan yang satu ini, yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah satu yaitu bagaimana caranya dia bisa sukses dengan usahanya sendiri, dan kini semua itu telah ia dapatkan.

Lalu untuk apa ia memikirkan wanita? Pernikahan? Apa itu penting? Sebenarnya bukan hanya Naruto yang mengajukan pertanyaan seperti ini. Ibunya Mikoto Uchiha yang masih cantik di usianya yang tidak muda lagi, selalu bertanya padanya mengenai pernikahannya. Tidak se eksplisit Naruto, sang ibunda biasanya menyindirnya dengan tidak langsung.

Seperti "Ah beruntungnya temanku itu, dia sudah menikahkan kedua putranya. Hm kalau aku kapan ya bisa seberuntung itu?"

"Wah Sasuke adik kelasmu waktu di SMA kemarin menikah lhoo, kapan ya seniornya menyusul?"

Itu hanya sebagian kecil pertanyaan yang di dapat Sasuke saat kebetulan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Karena setelah dia menjadi PresDir dia tinggal di apartement yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja. Jika kau ingin tau semuanya tanyakan saja langsung kepada Mikoto-sama.

Menikah? Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah bagi Sasuke, yang menjadi masalah adalah berkomitmen dalam penikahan. Karena menurutnya berkomitmen itu sangat menyusahkan. Juga, setelah menikah kebebasan yang ia dapat sekarang akan hilang. Contoh yang paling nyata adalah kakaknya Itachi, setelah menikah Itachi jadi aneh itu menurutnya. kenapa? Setelah menikah Itachi sudang jarang bersenang-senang, dia bilang bersama istri lebih senang. Bodoh 'kan dia?

Orang bilang pernikahan itu suci, tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak percaya ini. Kalau pernikahan itu suci, tidak akan ada orang yang bercerai karena menodai pernikahan dengan perselingkuhan. Seperti yang di alami Gaara, dia baru saja bercerai dengan istrinya, Matsuri. Kabar yang Sasuke dengar Matsuri selingkuh dengan mantannya di SMA dulu. Kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu? Kalau kau punya teman raja gosip macam Naruto itu bukan hal yang sulit 'kan, jadi jangan berpikir Sasuke tukang gosip. Meskipun aku ragu dengan itu.

Pernikahan itu indah, begitu kata Naruto. Mungkn itu benar, sampai Lee menikah sampai tiga kali. Huh kenapa dari tadi Sasuke selalu membicarakan orang lain, ah ini mungkin gara-gara Naruto yang selalu mencekoki dia dengan gosip panas terbaru.

Jadi Sas apa pilihanmu? Kau ingin menjadi bodoh setelah menikah, menodai kesucian pernikahan dengan perselingkuhan? Atau menikah berkali-kali seperti Lee? Atau kau punya pilihan yang lain?

**end of Flashback**

.

Itulah kawan-kawan sekalian yang membuat Uchiha tampan kita satu melamun, hal yang tidak Uchiha sekali.

Setelah membuang waktunya yang sangat berharga itu, sang Uchiha bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya. Mengambil jas yang ia sampirkan di punggung kursi, dengan lihai dia memakai jas. Tanpa menunggu lama, dia langsung bergegas keluar dari tempat kekuasaannya itu. Baru beberapa langkah dia keluar para pekerja yang kebetulan berada disana langsung menunduk hormat padanya. Tanpa mengindahkan mereka Sasuke berjalan dengan angkuhnya menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai dasar gedung itu, karena ruangan Sasuke terletak pada lantai paling atas yaitu lantai 23.

Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya Sasuke yang berniat menggunakan lift, sepertinya sesosok makhluk berwarna merah jambu ini juga.

"Hn."

"Oh, silahkan," merasa dia menghalangi jalan menuju lift sang gadis pun menyingkir beberapa langkah.

Tanpa menunggu lama Sasuke langsung masuk kedalam lift, disusul oleh gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas ini. Tanpa babiu lagi Sasuke langsung menekan tombol lift tersebut yang akan membawa mereka berdua ke lantai dasar.

Gadis berambut merah muda ini memperhatikan seorang pemuda yang ada disebelahnya, mulai dari sepatunya yang sangat mahal dan mengkilat sampai kepala yang berambut seperti ekor ayam tersebut. Dalam hati sang gadis memuji betapa indah dan sempurnanya lelaki ini. Wajah yang amat tampan dengan garis wajah yang tegas, mata sewarna batu obsidian yang sekarang ini tengah menatap lurus kedepan, belum lagi bibirnya yang seksi itu uhhh ampun deh, ingin sekali dia mengecupnya.

Tak cukup dengan mengagumi parasnya yang seperti dewa yunani ini, sang gadis menurunkan pandanganya kearah tubuh atletik sang pemuda yang dibalut kemeja berwarna putih yang dilapisi jas berwarna hitam, tak lupa kedua kaki jenjangnya dibalut oleh celana hitam berwarna hitam dengan sepatu kulit sebagai pelengkapnya. Sungguh penampilan eksekutif muda yang sempurna.

"Jangan bertampang bodoh seperti itu," kalimat yang pertama keluar dari sepasang bibir sang Uchiha ini, langsung membuat gadis yang sedari tadi mengaguminya mendadak meruntuhkan kekagumannya terhadap pemu- pria berwajah stoick ini.

Perempatan siku-siku segera muncul di kepala berwarna merah jambu ini, yang ternyata bernama Haruno Sakura yang ternyantum pada Name tag yang tersemat diselah kiri dadanya. Apa katanya? Bertampang bodoh. Demi apapun di dunia ini Sakura sangat tersinggung, biarpun tidak salah juga sihh. Karena Ino bilang jika Sakura sedang memikirkan apapun tampangnya akan berubah konyol.

Apa lelaki ini tidak punya sopan santun? Meskipun tampan tapi Sakura bersumpah dia tidak akan menikahi pria macam dia. Tunggu? Siapa juga yang mau menikah dengan Sakura? Di usianya yang seperempat abad ini, Sakura belum menikah. Jangankan menikah pacar saja tak punya. Alih-alih memarahi pria itu, Sakura malah merenungi nasibnya yang tidak beruntung ini.

Sakura Haruno, begitulah nama yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya yang saat ini ada desa. Sakura memang gadis desa, sejak 7 tahun lalu dia merantau ke kota besar Seperti Konoha. Pada awalnya dia pergi ke Konoha untuk kuliah, setelah lulus dia berencana untuk kembali ke desa, tapi niat itu berubah setelah Sakura berpikir gaji di desa itu tidak sebanding dengan uang yang ia keluarkan untuk biaya kuliah. Makanya setelah lulus Sakura langsung bekerja sebagai karyawan biasa di sebuah perusahaan swasta di Konoha.

Tapi Sakura tidak betah bekerja disana, bukannya Sakura manja atau apa. Karena di perusahaan itu, gajinya kecil hanya bisa mencukupi kebutuhan makan cukup untuk kebutuhan yang lainya, apalagi di kota Metropolitan seperti Konoha yang biaya hidupnya sangat tinggi.

Itulah alasan Sakura berada disini, setelah melihat iklan di televisi bahwa perusahaan Uchiha Corp sedang membutuhkan posisi seorang sekertaris maka tanpa berpikir lagi Sakura langsung mengirimkan CV dirinya saat itu juga. Biarpun tidak sesuai dengan bidangnya, tapi itu bukan masalah karena dalam persyaratan tidak di cantumkan bahwa pelamar haruslah seoràng lulusan sekertaris(?).

Merasa heran dengan kelakuan seorang perempuan berambut aneh itu Sasuke melihat kearahnya dengan ekor matanya. Kenapa dia? Ku kira dia akan marah, begitu kira-kira pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Sasuke. Ternyata tebakannya salah, yang ada sekarang perempuan berambut aneh Sakura itu menundukkan kepalanya di sudut kanan lift. Sasuke mendengus sambil menaikkan alis kanannya, dasar perempuan aneh, kata Sasuke dalam hati. Apa ia tersinggung?

Sebenarnya sejak tadi Sasuke telah menyadari ada seseorang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja, tapi dia biarkan sampai orang itu puas. Kalau boleh jujur bukan hanya Sakura yang memandang Sasuke, Sasuke sendiri pun sering mencuri-curi pandang kepada Sakura lewat ekot matanya. Karena bisa dibilang Sakura ini memiliki tampang diatas rata-rata, biarpun jidatnya lebih lebar dari orang pada umumnya, dan Sasuke pun mengakui itu.

Saat Sasuke bilang 'bertampang bodoh' itu memang kenyataan, coba saja kau lihat sendiri ekspresi wajah Sakura saat itu, pasti kau akan setuju dengan Sasuke. yaah,lebih bijaksana jika tidak mengatakannya langsung pada orangnya sih, tapi emang dasar Sasuke orangnya kelewat jujur jadi dia ngomong aja langsung.

Ah tapi itu sudah tidak penting lagi, karena waktu tidak bisa diputar lagi 'kan? Yang lebih penting, sepertinya perempuan ini adalah calon karyawannya, dilihat dari penampilannya itu. Membawa map biru yang diapit disisi kiri tubuhnya, mengenakan kemeja merah muda dengan rok span berwarna hitam diatas lutut, sehingga menampilkan kedua kakinya yang jenjang. Di tambah dengan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna coklat muda yang sangat cocok dikedua kakinya itu, membuat perempuan itu semakin menarik saja.

Ah Sasuke sepertinya tidak lama lagi ibumu memiliki menantu baru? Tapi apa akan sesederhana ini ya?

**TBC**

**Pojok author.**

Hai Minna-san kshiina kembali lagi dengan fanfic multi chap yang baru, hihi semoga semua terhibur dengan fanfic ini. Terimakasih kepada semua pembaca yang telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk baca fic ini. Fanfic ini saya dedikasihkan kepada para reviewers di fic abal saya sebelumnya, Semoga kalian baca lagii ya.

Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? kasih tau author baru ini yaa biar dapat lebih baik lagi dengan menekan tombol review dibawah ini.

Flame pun boleh kok ^^

Mind to riview?

Sign,

Kshiina


	2. Chapter 2

Takdir itu sebenarnya adalah skenario yang telah disiapkan Tuhan, tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun. Begitu juga dengan takdirku dan takdirmu itu adalah rahasia Tuhan. Kita sebagai manusia hanya bisa berusaha, tetapi hasil akhirnya Tuhan 'lah yang mentukan.

"Kau tuli?"

"Orang yang tidak sopan, tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang sekertaris."

"Diam kau, aku tidak butuh pendapatmu."

"Kau dengar, semuanya ada ditanganku."

Selamat datang di dunia barumu, Haruno Sakura.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kuro Shiina**

**Kuro Shiina**

**Proudly **

**Present.**

**NOT JUST SIMPLE MARRIED**

**Warnings: SasuSaku**

**Genre: Romance and Drama**

**Rate : T ( dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**D**

**L**

**D**

**R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Takdir yang tersira**

**Selamat membaca,**

Ting.

pertanda lift sudah berhenti, tapi kedua orang yang berada dalam lift itu belum juga keluar- karena belum sampai dilantai dasar-, ternyata yang membuat lift itu berhenti mendadak adalah seorang laki-laki berambut perak yang memakai masker sehingga menutupi sebagian besar bagian wajahnya. Diapun masuk ke dalam lift yang sebelumnya hanya terdapat dua orang didalamnya.

"Sasuke? Maaf, maksudku Sasuke-sama, anda sudah mau pulang?" Tanya pria berambut perak kepada Sasuke yang notabebe adalah atasannya.

"Hn, kau sendiri? Tanya Sasuke hanya untuk sekedar basa-basi, sebenarnya dia bukan orang yang mau repot-repot mengurusi urusan orang lain. Tetapi untuk saat ini tak apalah hitung-hitung untuk memberikan kesan yang baik bagi calon karyawan merah mudanya ini.

"Saya hanya akan pergi keluar sebentar," jawab pria perak a.k.a Kakashi. Kalau boleh jujur, Kakashi tidak menyangka Sasuke akan membalas pertanyaannya itu. Sebagai seorang yang telah lama mengenal Sasuke, Kakashi tahu bagaimana sifat atasannya ini.

"Haruno-san," panggil Kakashi kepada Sakura yang saat ini masih dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Haruno Sakura."

"..."

"Nona Sakura," panggilan ketiga kali tetapi Sakura masih terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan, akhirnya mulai jengah, kemudian

"Jidat,"

Mendengar seseorang menyebut sesuatu yang paling penting baginya, Sakura yang beberapa saat lalu masih dalam pikirannya akhirnya kembali.

"Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi," pinta Sakura kepada Sasuke yang tadi menegurnya.

"kau tuli?"

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Sakura yang mulai tersulut emosinya.

"Ck ck ck, sepertinya kau memang tuli."

"Hah. Dengar ya tuan, kedua telingaku ini masih normal. Dan aku sangat sangat jelas mendengar bahwa, kau," tuduh Sakura kepada Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan telunjuk kanannya.

Melihat suasana makan panas, Kakashi yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat aktivitas kedua orang ini, akhirnya buka suara.

"Haruno-san, kurasa itu perbuatan yang tidak sopan. Dan tidak selayaknya dilakukan oleh seorang calon sekertaris kepada calon bosnya." Perkataan Kakashi yang pnjang itu, mulai berefek pada Sakura. Dan Sakura mulai menyadari bahwa dalam lift tersebut ada orang lain, selain dirinya dan makhluk menyebalkan ini.

Menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, Sakura melihat seorang pria mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru muda dilapis dengan vest berwarna biru dongker, memakai masker yang menutupi bagian besar wajahnya. Yang Sakura tau pria itu adalah orang yang mewawancarainya saat dia melamar di perusahaan ini.

Tunggu sebentar, tadi pria ini bilang bahwa lelaki menyebalkan ini adalah bosnya. Tapi apakah mungkin seseorang menyebalkan seperti dia adalah bosnya. Jangan bercanda, itu mustahil, pikir Sakura. Yang ada dalam pikiran Sakura bosnya itu adalah seorang kakek-kakek atau minimal bapak-bapaklah. Karena mana mungkin pria tengil macam dia menjadi PreDir perusahaan sebesar Uchiha Corp ini. Sungguh lelucon yang todak bermutu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya?" tanya Sasuke, seakan mengerti jalan pikran Sakura.

Merasa pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya, Sakura mulai mencurahkan kembali atensinya kepada Sasuke.

"Ya, aku memang tidak percaya. Bahkan orang bodohpun tidak," jawab Sakura sambil memasang ekspresi meremehkan.

"Oh begitu, berarti orang bodoh itu kau," jawab Sasuke, sambil menunjuk tepat ditengah jidat Sakura.

Dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah, Sakura hendak membalas perkataan Sasuke. Sebelum melaksanakan pembalasan, suara Kakashi kembali mengintrupsi.

"Oh, sepertinya ada satu hal yang belum aku sampaikan kepadamu Haruno-san."

"Apa itu?" Jawab Sakura, melupakan sejenak pembalasan kepada Sasuke. Sakura lebih memikirkan hal apa yang akan di sampaikan oleh Kakashi, karena ini menyangkut masa depannya.

"Baiklah. Setelah kau dinyatakan lulus di tahap wawancara, ada satu hal yang paling penting dari semua prosedur penerimaan karyawan di perusahaan ini. Apalagi kau adalah calon seker-"

"Iya, aku tahu. Kau telah mengatakannya waktu itu," dengan tidak sopannya Sakura m

emotong perkataan Kakashi.

"Orang yang tidak sopan tidak pantas menjadi seorang sekertaris," Sasuke berucap dengan sarkastik.

"Diam kau, aku tidak butuh pendapatmu."

Sasuke mendengus, kemudian bersikap kembali seperti seorang Uchiha. Tidak memperdulikan seseorang yang menatapnya dengan tajam, seakan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

Bosan melihat opera sabun yang tengah dilakoni oleh atasan dan calon sekertaris dari atasannya itu, Kakashi kembali melanjutkan perkataannya yang dengan sopannya dipotong oleh Sakura.

"Tolong, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Sebelumnya kau memang lulus pada sesi wawancara, tapi itu tidak cukup."

"Kau masih harus menjalani masa percobaan selama tiga bulan, sebelum kau menjadi sekertari tetap dari seorang PresDir."

"Dan jika dalam tiga bulan itu kau membuat kesalahan, maka kau akan langsung dipecat, dan semua itu adalah kewenangan bosmu. Kau mengerti, nona Haruno," penjelasan panjang dari Kakashi akhirnya selesai juga, walaupun Kakashi menyampaikannya dengan malas-malasan.

Ting.

Sebelum Sakura menjawab, lift lebih dulu berhenti dan kali ini berhenti karena mereka sudah sampai di lantai dasar. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Kakashi keluar dari lift setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke juga keluar dari lift disusul Sakura, yamg sepertinya tengah memikirkan kata-kata dari Kakashi tadi. Sebelum sepenuhnya beranjak dari sana Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk berbalik dan berbicara pada Sakura.

"Kau dengar itu, semuanya ada ditanganku," setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke benar-benar menghilang.

"Ck, menyebalkan."

Saat ini Sakura telah sampai di apartemen mungilnya, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali curhat kepada sahabat sejatinya Yamanaka Ino. Namun apadaya sang Sahabat tidak berada di Konoha, saat ini Ino sedang ada pemotretan diluar kota. Maklumlah dia adalah seorang model baru yang sedang naik daun. Jujur dia sangat merindukan sahabatbya itu, biarpun lebih banyak bertengkar daripada akurnya. Tapi itulah bentuk kasih sayang dari keduanya.

Sebenarnya Sakura merasa beruntung bisa kenal dengan Ino yamanaka yang notabene terkenal dikampus. Saat itu dengan tidak sengaja Ino menumpahkan Lemon teanya kebaju Sakura, mulai saat itu mereka mulai akrab. Mereka sering bertukar sapa saat bertemu, mengobrol ditaman kampus dan lain sebagai.

sampai puncaknya saat Sakura sedang mengalami krisis ekonomi, dengan senang hati Ino menawarkan bantuan denagn Sakura diperbolehkan tinggal di apartemen milik Ino dengan cuma-cuma. Awalnya Sakura menolak karena merasa merepotkan orang lain, tapi setelah dibujuk beberapa kali akhirnya Sakura menerimanya juga. Sehingga Sakura tidak perlu membayar uang sewa kost, sehinga uang itu ia bisa digunakan untuk keperluan lain. Mungkin itulah sejarah singkat persahabatan Ino dan Sakura.

Kembali pada Sakura, setelah beberapa saat yang lalu dia sampai diapartemennya Sakura langsung menuju kamar dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk miliknya.

Sambil memeluk boneka beruang putih pemberia Ino Sakura kembali memikirkan kejadian saat di perusahaan Uchiha Corp tadi.

Dari saat dia menerima hasil test wawancara sampai dengan bertemu orang menyebalkan. kalau tidak salah namanya Sas- Sasu- Sasue ah benar Sasue. Tapi kok aneh ya? Hm masa sih ada orang yang namanya sangat aneh seperti itu, mungkin orangtuanya masih mempertahankan pribasa lama yang berbunyi 'apalah arti sebuah nama' sepertinya begitu. Eh kok jadi mikirin masalah nama sih, lebih baik kita kembali ke lap- masalah tadi.

Sebenarnya Sakura penasaran dengan bosnya nanti, apa benar Sasue adalah bosnya. Tapi masa iya sih, orang seperti itu adalah PresDir dari perusahaan besar. Wajahnya sih memang tampan, badannya juga bagus. Sakura membayangkan saat dia sedang dalam keadaan topless otot lengannya akan terlihat juga perutnya yang sixpack, hot banget teriak inner Sakura. Juga aroma maskulin yang keluar dar- kenapa jadi berpikiran yang iya-iya sih- mungkin ini adalah efek karena dia sering menonton hal-hal yang tidak pantas.

Dalam hati Sakura berjanji, dia tidak akan lagi menonton acara sumo di tv. Agar kepolosannya tidak ternodai, tapi kok ga elit banget ya cantik-cantik suka nonton acara yang mempertontonkan para lelaki berpakaian minim yang memiliki bobot lebih dari orang pada umumnya. Sakura memang aneh, itulah kata-kata Ino saat tahu Sakura suka menonton acara sumo.

Ah biarpun dia tampan dan hot, tapi Sakura tetap tidak menyukai orang itu. Orang itu sudah menghinanya, sehingga harga dirinya jatuh. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir itu semua memang fakta. Hanya saja tidak pantas 'kan, menyebut kekurangan orang secara gamblang.

Tapi kalau benar dia sebagai bosnya, apa yang harus Sakura lakukan? Apalagi tadi Kakashi bilang akan ada masa percobaan selama tiga bulan. Bagaimana kalau dia merasa sakit hati dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh padanya saat masa percobaan nanti. Apalagi sampai memecat dirinya, demi sapi-sapi milik tuan tazuna di desa yang jumlahnya bejibun.

Sakura tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, karena sangat jarang sekali Uchiha Corp merekrut karyawan secara umum seperti itu. Biasanya mereka langsung merekrut orang-orang yang berbakat dari universitas-universitas terbaik seluruh negara Hi. Apalagi dengan posisi yang sangat eksklusif seperti yang sebentar lagi dia sandang. Hanya dengan kejadian tadi semuanya akan hilang, dan Sakura akan kembali bekerja diperusahaan kecil yang dulu. Oh tidak, Sakura tidak ingin itu semua terjadi, tidak akan.

Tapi itu baru seandainya 'kan? Belum tentu dia yang akan jadi bosnya, bisa saja orang lain, ya bisa jadi. Ah kenapa jadi pusing begini, lebih baik sekarang Sakura membersihkan diri dulu. Sepertinya itu pilihan yang bagus untuk sekarang ini.

**Sementar itu Sasuke...**

Saat ini sang PresDir kita sedang menikmati malamnya di balkon apartemen mewahnya ditemani segelas anggur dengan disuguhkan pemandangan Konoha dimalam hari. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang bahagia saat ini, kenapa? Karena sedari tadi dia tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyuman. Ah dia tidak sabar untuk hari esok, lebih tepatnya tidak sabar untuk bertemu jidat pinknya itu. Hohoho selamat datang di dunia barumu, Haruno Sakura.

**TBC**

**Pojokan Athor:**

legaaaaa~ sekali, akhirnya Kshiina bisa update NJSM chapter duanya. hohoho gana menurut kalian? Sebelumnya Kshiina mengucapkan terimakasih kepada semua orang yang baca ficku ini.

Juga kepada reviews Kshiina senengggg banget atas tanggepan kalian untuk fic ini, semoga kalian suka sama chap dua ini.

Silent readers juga trimakasi yaa ^^, semoga kalian suka chap 2 ini..

Supaya KShiina tahu pendapat kalian tentang chap dua ini, kasih tahu KShiina lewat review ya, supaya KShiina bisa lebih baik lagi..

mind to review?

Saran, kritik, pertanyaan, flame juga boleh kok :))

Sign,

KShiina


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kuro Shiina**

**Kuro Shiina**

**Proudly **

**Present.**

**NOT JUST SIMPLE MARRIED**

**Warnings: SasuSaku**

**Genre: Romance and Drama**

**Rate : T ( dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**D**

**L**

**D**

**R**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca,**

Berguling kekanan, kiri, terlentang, tengkurap begitu berulang-ulang. Seperti itulah posisi tidur nona Haruno ini, tidak rapi dan berantakan. Meskipun jam telah menunjukan pukul 7 pagi yang mana orang lain sudah pergi ke bulan ini masih didasar bumi. Ah tapi biarlah, sekarang ini dia bermalas-malasan dulu karena dalam beberapa saat kedepan kehidupan nona ini tidak akan tenang seperti ini.

Tunggu, sepertinya nona muda ini telah bangun dari tidur panjangnya, matanya berkedip beberapa kali. Melakukan peregangan ringan tak lupa menguap beberapa kali khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Mengarahkan kedua bola mata emeraldnya keseluruh penjuru kamar sampai pandangannya jatuh pada jam dinding.

Satu.

Menguap sedikit,

Dua,

Mengucek mata

Tig-

"Aaaa tidaaak, aku terlambat."

Grusak

Srekk

Jduk.

"Aw~."

-a, kasihan sekali nona Haruno ini sudah jatuh kejedot pintu pula. Ah berdoa sajalah supaya kesialannya tidak bertambah lagi hari ini.

Setelah membersihkan diri ala kadarnya, dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan handuk putih yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Dengan secepat yang ia bisa, Sakura berpakaian.

Saat ini ia mengenakan kemeja putih polos dengan dibalut blezer berwarna merah muda. Juga celana bahan hitam sebagai bawahannya, dan sepatu heels berwarna hitam mempercantik penampilannya. Di hari pertamanya ia bekerja, Sakura ingin tampil sempurna. Meskipun keterlambatannya akan mengurangi kesempurnaannya itu.

Setelah semuanya siap, Sakura segera pergi ke kempat kerja barunya. Yang sialnya jaraknya cukup jauh dari apartemennya. Dia jadi berpikir seandainya dia telah resmi bekerja di Uchiha Corp dia akan membeli apartemen di dekat kantor, supaya dia tidak kerepotan kalau-kalau dia terlambat lagi seperti ini. Dan lagi Sakura sudah merasa tak nyaman tinggal di apartement kecilnya.

.

.

*NJSM*

.

.

Akhirnya Sakura sampai juga di kantor, meskipun dengan penampilan yang acak-acakkan berbanding terbalik saat masih dirumah. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah berlari sekitar 500 meter untuk menuju halte bus terdekat, Sakura masih harus berdesak-desakan untuk dapat masuk bus, entah kebetulan atau apa kenapa saat ini banyak sekali yang terlambat.

Sakura tak habis pikir, bukannya jepang terkenal dengan penduduk yang mempunyai disiplin yang tinggi? Tapi kenapa masuk bus aja sampai dorong-dorong ga jelas. Sakura tidak sadar bahwa dialah yang mendorong orang agar ia dapat secepatnya masuk bus. Begitulah manusia, sealalu merasa dirinyalah paling benar dan menganggap orang lain selalu salah.

Sakura PoV

Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali sih, setelah bangun terlambat, aku masih harus berlari berpuluh-puluh meternya untuk sampai di halte bus. Tak cukup sampai disitu, aku juga harus berjuang untuk bisa masuk kedalam bus. Ya tuhan, bisakah kau berbuat baik padaku? Tapi itu tidak penting lagi sekarang, karena saat ini aku sudah sampai di kantor.

Tapi yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah apakah bosku tidak akan marah karena aku terlambat dihari pertamaku. Mending jika hanya terlambat lima atau sepuluh menit, tapi aku terlambat hampir satu jam lebih, bayangkan saudara-saudara, satu jam. Sa-tu-jam. Apa ini bisa ditolerir? Hah, peduli amat biarlah ditolerir atau tidak, itu tidak penting. Yang paling penting adalah sekarang aku harus segera menemui bos baruku itu.

**End of Sakura Pov**

.

.

_***NJSM***_

.

.

Sepasang mata onyx sedari tadi memperhatikan pintu seakan pintu itu adalah grafik nilai saham di pasar efek, yang mana jika kau melewatkannya maka akan menyebabkan perusahaanmu akan mengalami kebangkrutan. Sasuke merasa aneh dengan dirinya sekarang, kenapa dia hanya duduk diam dikursi kerjanya tanpa melakukan apapun. Malah memperhatikan daun pintu berwarna coklat tua yang menjadi jalan penghubung dari ruangannya dengan dunia luar. Sebenarnya dari tadi Sasuke sudah mulai bekerja, namun apa daya atensinya selalu ia arahkan pada pintu berwarna coklat itu, lebih tepatnya kehadiran seseorang yang akan datang melewati pintu itu, sehinnga dia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi.

Tapi kenapa orang yang ditunggu-tunggu belum juga muncul, padahal ini sudah waktunya untuk bekerja. Apa orang itu tidak niat untuk bekerja disini? Tapi kemarin Kakashi sendiri bilang orang itu adalah calon sekertaris barunya. Apa jangan-jangan dia sakit hati karena Sasuke telah berkata tidak sopan padanya? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena sepertinya nona pink itu tidak tahu kalau Sasuke yang akan menjadi bosnya.

Tok, tok, tok.

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, siapa? Naruto, mana mungkin si kuning. Biasanya Naruto akan langsung masuk kedalam ruangan Sasuke tanpa repot-repot mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Dan sekarang Naruto masih cuti, meakipun kemarin dia bilang akan masuk hari ini tapi mana sampai sekarang belum nampak juga batang hidung lelaki berkulit tan tersebut. Apa jangan-jangan orang itu ya? Ah, sepertinya orang itu harus mendapat sedikit pelajaran akan keterlambatannya tersebut.

Seketika senyum iblis tercetak di wajah tampan Sasuke ini. Bersiaplah kau nona pink.

.

.

_***NJSM***_

.

.

Kenapa lama sekali, apa bosnya itu terlambat juga? Tapi masa iya sih, bos perusahaan besar seperti Uciha Corp ini terlambat. Bisa-bisa perusahaannya akan rugi besar, tapi bukannya para bos emang suka seenaknya. Apa Sakura masuk saja ya? Tak apa kan, dia kan sekertaris bosnya meskipun masih calon sih, tapi Sakura yakin, Sakura bisa menjadi sekertaris bosnya itu. Karena Sakura tidak akan macam-macam dan dia berjanji akan meminimalisir kemungkinan-kemungkinan kesalahan yang dibuatnya.

Tapi apa kau yakin dengan itu, bagaimana kalau bosmu yang sengaja agar kau melakukan kesalah? Lupakan! Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri, Haruno Sakura.

"Masuklah," suara seseorang dari dalam membuat Sakura kembali kedunia nyata. Dengan ragu-ragu Sakuta membuka kedua pintu kembar itu, hingga dia dapat melihat sebagian isi dari ruangan bos barunya itu.

Sakura sedikit terperangah setelah melihat ruangan kerja bosnya itu, dengan bersikap biasa Sakura masuk kedalam dan menutup kembali pintu itu. Sakura mulai memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan ini, sungguh ia benar-benar kagum dengan ruangan kantor bosnya ini. Isinya memang sama saja seperti ruang kerja pada umumnya, yang membedakan disini adalah, aura? Entahlah Sakura bingung hatus menjawab apa.

E-eh.. tunggu-tunggu! Tapi dimana bosnya? Dimejanya tidak ada, lalu dimana? Sakura mulai kembali menyusuri ruangan ini dengan kedua matanya, tapi bukan untuk mengagumi interiornya melainkan mencari keberadaan bosnya.

"Kenapa? Mencariku?" Sakura terhenyak mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan telinga kanannya, juga nafas hangat yang keluar dari mulut orang itu membuat Sakura merasa geli. Penasaran, Sakura menengokkan kepalanya kesamping untuk melihat orang yang telah berbicara padanya.

Namun sayang, karena posisi mereka yang sangat berdekatan otomatis saat sakura menengok kesamping, wajah keduanya akan saling berdekatan apalagi orang itu juga sedang menengok kesamping. Jadilah posisi mereka seperti orang yang hendak berciuman, jarak wajah keduanya begitu dekat mungkin hanya beberapa inchi saja. Jika Sakura tidak cepat menghentikan gerakan kepalanya mungkin saja kedua bibir itu akan saling bersentuhan.

Setelah sadar dengan kejadian tadi, refleks keduanya memujauhkan wajahnya masing-masing. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi, ini diluar ekspetasinya. Hening sesaat sebelum Sakura berteriak kepada Sasuke.

"Kyaaaa~.. dasar mesum, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Sakura kepada lelaki yang hampir saja merebut kesucian bibirnya. Seakan tidak mendengar, Sasuke menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura. Dia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

"Hei, kau! Cepat jawab aku!" Teriak Sakura, karena kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang seenaknya.

"Menurutmu?" Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"A-ap-a?..jangan bilang kaulah bosku?"

"Aa. Kau sudah tau rupanya?"

"Hahaha, jangan bercanda. Ini tidak lucu."

Krik, krik.

Memang benar ini tidak lucu, benarkan Sakura?

Sepertinya Sasue ini serius, tapi kenapa mesti dia yang jadi bosku? Tak ada yang lain apa? Mungkin begitulah isi pikiran Sakura.

"Kenapa, aku menjadi bosmu?"

What? Kenapa dia bisa tahu isi pikiran Sakura? Apa dia seorang indigo yang dapat membaca pikiran orang lain?

"Tch. Aku bisa tahu isi pikiranmu, karena kau seperti buku yang terbuka sehinnga gampang untuk dibaca. Dan yang kedua aku bukan indigo, catat itu!"

Cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan padaku Kami-samaaaa.

.

.

_***NJSM***_

.

.

Saat Sakura masuk keruangan Sasuke, dengan sigap Sasuke bersembunyi dibalik guci antik yang berada didalam ruangannya. Ukuran guci itu memang besar, tingginya saja setinggi orang dewasa. Jadi wajar jika Sakura tidak dapat melihat Sasuke diruangan itu.

Sasuke mengamati Sakura yang sedang memperhatikan ruangannya dengan seksama, ekspresi kagum sempat terpancar dari wajah cantiknya, sebelum Sakura menguasai diri dengan bersikap seperti biasa. Beberapa sekon setelahnya Sakura kembali menyusuri seisi ruangan kerjanya, lebih tepatnya dia mencari keberadaan seseorang yang Sasuke yakini adalah dirinya sendiri.

Maka dengan sengaja Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dengan diam-diam. Percaya atau tidak saat Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dia menjinjitkan kakinya supaya suura sepatunya tidak terdengar. Bisa kau bayangkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang memiliki gengsi yang tinggi berjalan menjinjit dan mengendap-ngendap seperti maling?

"Kenapa? Mencariku?" Ucap Sasuke tepat ditelinga kanan Sakura. Namun sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi. Dengan tiba-tiba Sakura menengokkan wajahnya kesamping swhingga wajah keduanya sangat dekat, Sasuke yang kaget hanya diam terpaku. Jika saja Sakura tidak memundurkan wajahnya bibir keduanya mungkin akan bersentuhan. Padahal jika itu terjadi Sasuke tidak akan apa-apa, malah dia akan senang.

"Kyaaaa~.. dasar mesum, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Sakura, mungkin dia kaget akan kehadiran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Apa barusan dia bilang Sasuke mesum? Cih, berani sekali dia mengatai Sasuke mesum. Sasuke tidak terima dengan hinaan itu, padahal emang iya sih. Benarkan Sasuke?

Karena kesal Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, berlagak tidak mendengar Sasuke berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Hei, kau! Cepat jawab aku!" Desak Sakura mungkin perempuan ini kesal karena Sasuke tidak juga menjawabnya.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Sasuke balik, dia ingin sedikit mempermainkan Sakura.

"A-ap-a?..jangan bilang kaulah bosku?" Cih, Sepertinya orang ini baru tahu kalau Sasuke adalah bosnya. Sasuke tak habis pikir ada orang yang tidak mengenalnya seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses yang potretnya selalu terpasang dicover majalah bisnis. Sungguh orang itu benar-benar kudet alias kurang update.

"Aa. Kau sudah tau rupanya?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura yang sedang terkejut karena tidak menyangka bahwa bosnya itu adalah dirinya.

"Hahaha, jangan bercanda. Ini tidak lucu." Tawa Sakura amat terpaksa. Sasuke malas untuk menjawabnya.

.

.

*NJSM*

.

.

Saat ini Sakura tengah menunduk didepan meja sang Presdir, Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan jadi dia hanya menunduk sambil minta maaf.

"Maafkan aku tuan, atas semua sikapku padamu selama ini."

"..."

"Aku berjanji tidak akan bersikap seperti itu lagi," lanjut Sakura, karena tidak mendapat jawaban juga dari Sasuke sang bos.

"..."

"Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun perintahmu, asalkan kau memaafkanku." Putus Sakura kemudian, tanpa tahu perkataannya itu akan menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri. Perkataan Sakura ini membuat Sasuke menyeringai licik, namun Sayang Sakura tidak melihat karena Sakura sedang menunduk.

"Aa." Jawab Sasuke, sungguh inilah yang Sasuke harapkan.

"Terimakasih, tuan. Kau sungguh orang yang baik."

Hah syukurlah Sasuke memaafkannya, karena setelah semua sikap Sakura selama ini sangat tidak sopan, bosnya tidak memecatnya. Tapi sepertinya Sakura akan menyesal atas kalimat terakhir yang dia ucapakan.

.

.

_***NJSM***_

.

.

"Ambilkan aku kopi!" Perintah Sasuke kepada sekertarisnya itu.

"O-oh..baiklah, aku akan menyuruh OB untuk membawakannya kesini."

"Aku tidak menyuruh OB, aku menyuruh kau!"

What? Apa katanya? Dia menyuruh Sakura untuk mengambilkan kopi untuknya? Hey Sakura itu sekertaris bukan seorang pembantu. Aku menyesal telah menyebutnya orang baik, bisik Sakura dalam hati.

"Baiklah, akan saya akan bawakan untuk anda."

Menarik nafas dalam, Sakura menuruti perintah bos barunya yang menyebalkan itu. Baru beberapa menit saja menjadi sekertarinya sudah membuat Sakura kesal, sabarlah Sakura mungkin dia hanya mengetesmu saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura kembali dengan sebuah nampan putih dengan secangkir kopi diatasnya.

"Ini, seperti yang anda minta." Ujar Sakura sambil meletakan kopi itu diatas meja bosnya.

"Apa kopi ini kau tambah dengan gula?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hah? I-iya, tentu saja."

"Ambil kembali kopi ini dan bawakan aku kopi tanpa gula," perintah Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke sengaja tidak memberi tahu Sakura bahwa dia ingin dibawakan kopi tanpa gula, dia ingin mengerjai Sakura sedikit. Karena pasti Sakura tidak akan menyangka bahwa ada orang yang suka minum kopi tanpa gula. Dan perkiraanya itu memang tepat.

"Tapi kopi tanpa gula itu pahit dan tidak enak," opini Sakura kepada bosnya itu.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa urusannya denganku?"

"Ya...tidak. Hanya saja lebih baik anda meminum kopi yang ada saja," tawar Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Memerintahku seperti itu?"

Apa? Bukannya pertanyaan itu ditujukan untukmu ya, kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Bukan maksud saya untuk memerintah anda, saya hanya menyarankan saja," jawab Sakura kemudian.

"Aku tidak butuh saranmu. Cepat laksanakan perintahku."

Dengan berat hati Sakura kembali menuruti perintah bosnya itu.

Sungguh jika diijinkan Sakura ingin memukul kepala bosnya dengan nampan yang ia bawa, tapi jika Sakura melakukan itu dia akan dipecat lebih parah lagi dipenjara karena telah melukai orang apalagi ini bukan orang sembarangan. Tidak-tidak Sakura masih ingin menikmati kehidupan bebasnya.

.

.

_***NJSM***_

.

.

"Ambilkan aku dokumen yang terjatuh itu."

"Bawakan aku bolpoin yang baru, ini sudah tidak nyaan lagi untuk dipake menulis."

"Bersihkan mejaku sudah penuh dengan debu!"

"Sepatuku kotor, cepat bersihkan!"

Sudah cukup Sakura tidak tahan lagi, apa bosnya berniat untuk mengerjainya? Sedari tadi semua tugas yang diberikan sungguh tidak masuk diakal. Masa pekerjaan sekertaris sama seperti pekerjaan pesuruh saja. Oh sepertinya bosnya ini mempermainkannya baiklah akan Sakura ikuti, tinggal menunggu saat yang tepat untuk membalasnya.

"Semua yang anda perintahkan sudah saya selesaikan, saya permisi dulu," pamit Sakura pada seseorang yang tengah menekuni berkas-berkas diatas mejanya.

"Hn. Kau mau kemana?"

"Saya akan istirahat makan siang dulu tuan." Jawab Sakura langsung pada intinya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk istirahat?"

"Tidak ada, tapi ini sudah waktunya untuk makan siang."

"Begitu, lalu siapa yang menyuruhmu terlambat di hari pertamamu bekerja? "

"I-tu..a-anu..-"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa menjawab?"

Tanya Sasuke lagi, Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya berjalan menghampiri Sakura, posisi mereka sangat dekat, apalagi Sasuke terus saja mendekatkan tubuh tegapnya kearah Sakura. Merasa terpojok Sakura mundur beberapa langkah sampai kemudian,

Kryuuk

suara perut Sakura berbunyi.

OMG, HELLOO~ kenapa perutnya harus benyanyi sih apalagi didepan bosnya, muka Sakura memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Apalagi saat Sakura melihat Sasuke seperti sedang menahan untuk tidak tertawa. Satu kata MALU, M-A-L-U. Yang Sakura rasa.

"Ehm," akhirnya deheman Sasuke membuat suasana kembali seperti biasa setelah sebelumnya terjadi peristiwa akward yang luar biasa.

"Ikut aku!" Perintah Sasuke kepada Sakura yang masih menahan rasa malu yang sudah diubun-ubun. Tanpa membantah Sakura menurut, dia mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Sakura tidak tahu dia akan dibawa kemana oleh bos barunya ini, yang pasti sekarang Sakura telah berada didalam mobil mewah bosnya. Sakura todak berani bertanya, sungguh Sakura masih belum sadarkan diri dari rasa malunya.

"Turun!"

"Hah? A-pa..?

"Kita sudah sampai, ayo turun!" Terang Sasuke kepada Sakura yang masih bengong dalam mobil miliknya.

"Y-ya, tentu," Sakura segera turun dari mobil bosnya. Sakura melihat sekitar, ternyata mereka telah berada pelataran parkir salah satu restoran Italia terbaik di Konoha.

Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih bengong. Sakura yang sadar telah ditinggalkan akhirnya berlari menyusul Sasuke.

"Tuan, tunggu aku!"

"Lama."

"Hehe, maaf. Tuan akan makan siang disini?"

"..."

"Tuan, apa makanan disini enak-enak?"

"..."

"Oh baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi," putus Sakura pada akhirnya karena melihat gelagat Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak senang atas semua pertanyaan yang Sakura lontarkan.

Akhirnya mereka telah sampai didalam restoran tersebut, arsitektur roma sangat kental disini. Seakan memberikan identitas bahwa restoran ini adalah restoran Italia. Mereka duduk dikursi dekat jendela. Pemandangan kota disiang jari sangat jelas terlihat ditempat mereka duduk, Sasuke pintar memilih tempat yang bagus.

Sasuke mulai membuka buku menu yang diberikan oleh seorang pelayan laki-laki yang memakai pakaian khas butler abad pertengahan. Sakura pun sama tapi jika boleh jujur semua makanan disini menurutnya sangat asing, karena seumur-umur Sakura belum pernah makan direstoran Itali dia lebih senang makan direstoran jepang sebenarnya selain harganya terjangkau dan Sakura itu termasuk orang yang konservatif yang lebih menyukai hal-hal yang telah menjadi tradisi daripada hal-hal yang baru.

Sakura memang pernah makan makanan itali itupun hanya spagetti instan yang dia beli di super market. Sakura bingung harus memesan apa masa dia harus memesan spagetti sih sungguh sekarang Sakura ingin makan Sushi bukan spagetti. Tapi apa mau dikata Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku pesan bruschetta, tortellini dan tiramisu yang tidak dicampur gula." Suara Sasuke membuat Sakura cepat memutuskan makanan apa yang dia pesan, tetapi sebelum itu suara Sasuke kembali memotongnya.

"Dan untuk nona ini, bawakan saja dia telur orek."

"APA?" Teriak Sakura keceplosan karena dia tidak terima dengan penghinaan Sasuke masa Sasuke memesankan telur orek untuknya.

"Tidak, untuk nona itu samakan saja denganku hanya saja tiramisu untuknya ditbahkan gula."

"Baikalah tuan dan nyonya, tunggu sebentar saya akan membawakan dua bruschetta, dua tortellini dan dua tiramisu satu tanpa gula dan satu lagi ditambah gula," Ucap sang pelayan.

"Hn."

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya pesanan mereka telah sampai, Sakura bingung apa yang pertama kali dia makan, sepiring pasta berbentuk cincinkah? sepotong kue? Atau sepotong roti? Sakura harus memakan makanan pembuka dulu kan tapi yang mana? Aha, sepertinya sepotong roti ini deh iyakan?

Sakura mulai memakan makanannya dengan tenang rasa sepotong roti ini agak asing di indra pengecap Sakura tapi Sakura suka rasanya. Setelah roti itu habis Sakura melanjutkan memakan hidangan utama yaitu sepiring pasta berbentuk cincin, rasa makanan ini tidak asing dilidah Sakura mungkin pernah memakan ini tapi dia tidak ingat kapan pastinya.

Dan yang terakhir adalah sepotong kue bernama tiramisu yang terihat sangat menggugah selera. Saat Sakura akan menyantap kue itu, suara seseorang membuat Sakura sadar bahwa dia datang kesini tidak sendiri melainkan bersama bosnya. Mungkin karena Sakura terlalu fokus terhadap makan didepannya sehingga dia mekupakan orang yang telah membawanya kemari.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura karena daritadi Sakura sangat menikmati semua hidangan didepannya tanpa memperdulikan sekitar.

"Tidak, biasa saja." Bohong, Sasuke tahu itu. Dilihat dari cara makan Sakura tadi pasti semua akan tahu bahwa perempuan ini berbohong.

"Cepatlah kau habiskan, waktu istirahat akan segera habis." Jelas Sasuke akhirnya.

"Iya aku tahu, kenapa juga tadi kau menggangguku?" Eh Sakura keceplosan.

"Maksudku, baiklah tuan saya mengerti," koreksi Sakura karena Sakura dia tidak ingin menambah masalah lagi dengan berbicara tidak sopan pada bosnya.

.

.

_***NJSM***_

.

.

Saat ini bos dan sekertarisnya telah sampai dikantor, tanpa membuang waktu mereka menekuni pekerjaannya masing. Tapi sepertinya sang sekertarislah yang bekerja, karena sang bos hanya melihat sang sekertaris yang sedang sibuk menghitung jumlah permen yang berada dimeja bosnya. Konyol memang, tapi Sasuke memang sengaja untuk mengerjai Sakura, dia senang melihat ekspresi kesal Sakura. Bibir kecilnya mengerucut lucu ah pokoknya gitu deh.

"Selesai, ada 109 permen, 20 permen rasa coklat, 30 permen rasa vanila, 40 permen rasa kopi dan 19 permen rasa strawberry." Selesai juga akhirnya tugas konyol yang dibeeikan bos tampannya ini.

"Jumlahnya masih sama, pantas karena tidak pernah ada yang memakannya."

Hah? Terus apa gunanya Sakura cape-cape menghitung semua jumlah permen yang adadidalam toples kaca yang berada diatas meja kerja bosnya. Jika bosnya tahu persia berapa jumlah permen ini.

"Bawa semua permen ini, karena aku tidak suka makan permen." Perintah Sasuke seenaknya.

Kalau memang tidak suka permen kenapa menyimpan permen dimeja. Benar-benar bosnya ini, tadi berbaik hati mentraktir Sakura makan sekarang dia memperlakukan Sakura seenaknya. Sabar Sakura, bukankah ini salahmu juga? Kenapa juga harus berjanji bahwa kau akan menuruti semua perintah bosnya itu.

"Baiklah, tuan. Saya pergi dulu," pamit Sakura sambil membawa toples permen tersebut. Namun sebelum Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu, suara Sasuke membuatnya berhenti sejenak.

"Datanglah keapartemenku setelah jam pulang."

Eh?

**TBC**

**Pojok author:**

Yosh akhirnya Kshiina menyelesaikan chap 3 ini, sudah panjang kah? Hehe maaf chap 2 kemarin memang pendek habisnya kshiina lagi sibuk-ngeles-. Sedikit curhat kshiina sangat sibuk disekolah karena sistem kurikulum baru yang merepotkan. Adakah teaders disini juga mengalami hal serupa kaya saya?

#abaikan

Terimakasih buat semua readers dan juga para readers yang mereview saya sangat senang atas tanggapan kalian semua tentang fic ini, tetep RnR :)

Hampir lupa, kshiina bales review dulu yang login cek pm masing2 biarpun hanya sekedarnya hehehe :p

Chiha : makasih ini udah update rnr lagii

Ayumu Nakashima : hnm gimana ya? ikutin ajj terus hehehe

reader : Ini udah panjangkah?

Mind to review?

Sign,

KShiina


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kuro Shiina**

**Kuro Shiina **

**Proudly**

**Present.**

**NOT JUST SIMPLE MARRIED**

**Warning : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.**

**Rate : T (dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**D**

**L**

**D**

**R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca, **

"Sudah selesai?" Suara Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Sakura yang baru saja rehat karena aktivitasnya dengan Sasuke. Bukannya menjawab Sakura malah melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang ditatap seperti itu oleh sang sekertaris hanya mendengus sambil memasang tampang yang super duper menyebalkan menurut Sakura.

Sakura marah pada bosnya ini, menyuruh Sakura untuk pergi keapartemennya hanya untuk menjadi pembantunya saja jauh sekali dari perkiraanya. jika tadi Sakura tahu akan seperti ini akhirnya dia tidak akan sudi diajak kesini. Tunggu, hey nona mang apa perkiraanmu tadi? Kau pikir bosmu akan melakukan apa padamu?

Saat ini mereka tengah berada diapartemen Sasuke tepatnya didalam kamar Uchiha bunsu ini. Tapi kalian jangan berpikir yang iya-iya dulu, karena tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara keduanya. Yeah kalau misalkan sesuatu itu adalah perintah Sasuke pada Sakura untuk menyiapkan keperluannya untuk besok yang akan keluar kota mungkin iya.

"Sudah, Ada lagi yang harus aku kerjakan, tuan?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke dengan tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan ketidaksukaannya pada nada bicaranya.

"Hm, entahlah. Tapi sepertinya aku lapar, masakkan aku sesuatu. perintah Sasuke seenaknya.

"Apa? Aku ini sekertarismu tuan, bukan pembantu pribadimu." Jawab Sakura akhirnya karena merasa muak dengan sikap otoriter bosnya.

"Terus apa bedanya?"

"Ya jelas beda dong, seorang sekertaris bekerja untuk membantu bosnya diperusahaan. Bukannya disuruh-suruh seperti yang kau lalukan padaku, tahu." Jawab Sakura dengan ketus dan juga melupakan sopan santunnya untu berbicara dengan sang atasan.

"Jadi kau tidak terima?"

"Ya iyalah. Siapa juga yang mau disuruh-suruh seperti pembantu, hanya orang gila saja yang mau."

"Kalau begitu berhenti saja menjadi sekertarisku."

"Oke, aku akan berhen- E-eh...maksudku tidak." Jawab Sakura dengan cepat. Mana mungkin Sakura menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini, huh kalau saja Sakura tidak sadar dengan jawabannya mungkin dia akan menyesal seumur hidup.

"Kenapa tidak?" Desak Sasuke sambil menatap tepat dibola emerald Sakura yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan kaget.

"I-i-tu...ka-karena-"

"Karena apa? karena kau orang gila?" Tanya Sasuke membalikkan pernyataan Sakura tadi.

"E-eh..bu-bukan begitu," sanggah Sakura atas tuduhan Sasuke. Enak saja dia dikatai orang gila, eh tapi bukannya Sakura sendiri yang bilang bahwa orang yang mau disuruh-suruh itu hanya orang gila. Berarti benar dong kata Sasuke, dia gila kan. Wah tidak itu tidak benar.

"Sudah kalau begitu lakukan saja apa perintahku," putus Sasuke pada akhirnya. Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura sepertinya dia akan pergi kekamar mandi yang berada disudut kanan apartemenya.

Sakura yang tersadar dari monolognya akhirnya menuruti juga perintah Sasuke. Dia keluar dari kamar Sasuke menuju dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan disisi kiri apartemen. Dapur itu bergaya minimalis dengan warna coklat mendominasi ruangan yang disebut-sebut sebagai surganya para wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku harus masak apa untuknya? Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura membuka kulkas berniat mencari bahan-bahan yang akan dia masak. Sakura sedikit kaget dengan melihat isi kulkas bosnya yang terbilang cukup lengkap, dari mulai sayuran daging bumbu-bumbupun ada disana. Apa bosnya suka memasak ya? Atau jangan-jangan kekasih bosnya yang suka memasakan makanan untuk bosnya.

Sakura merasa kasihan pada wanita yang menjadi kekasih bosnya. Tampan sih kaya juga tapi Sakura tidak mau punya pacar seperti Sasuke. Meskipun dia jomblo tapi dia harus selektif juga kan dalam memilih pasangan.

Nasi goreng sajalah yang simpel, nasi goreng tomat sepertinya tidak buruk. Putus Sakura akhirnya tentang apa yang akan dimasaknya. Sakura mulai memulai ritual memasaknya sebenarnya Sakura bisa memasak hidangan apapun dari hidangan yang sederhana sampai yang paling rumit pun dia bisa tapi dengan catatan masakan itu adalah makanan jepang. Tapi untuk saat ini nasi gorenglah yang cocok.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Sakura telah selesai dengan dua piring nasi goreng ditangannya dengan hati-hati ia taruh piring itu diatas meja berplitur. Setelah Sakura menyelesaikan nasi gorengnya dia harus mbersihkan lagi peralatan masak yang tadi telah dia pakai untuk membuat nasi goreng.

"Kau masak apa?" Suara Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat Sakura sedikit kaget Sakur heran apa bosnya ini suka sekali membuat orang kaget. Untungnya saat ini Sasuke tidak bicara tepat ditelinga Sakura. Keduanya dipisahkan oleh meja makan yang diatasnya terhidang makanan yang menggugah selera biarpun hanya nasi goreng tapi jika itu hasil tangan Sakura jangan tanya lagi, rasanya pasti seperti nasi goreng.

"Hanya nasi goreng soalnya aku tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaanmu." Bohong Sakura, padahal alasan dia membuat nasi goreng itu adalah karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia masak.

"Nasi goreng tomat?"

"Eh? Emm..iya. Karena kulihat banyak sekali tomat dikulkas jadi aku tambahkan saja pada nasi gorengnya. Tapi sepertinya terlalu banyak, kau tidak suka?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke ambigu. Sakura tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh bosnya ini, namun melihat Sasuke yang mulai menyantap makanannya dengan diam Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa bosnya itu tidak masalah dengan nasi goreng tomatnya.

Sebenarnya tadi Sasuke ingin bilang iya dan menyuruh Sakura untuk memasakan lagi makanan untuknya. Namun saat melihat hidangan yang telah tersaji diatas meja yaitu nasi goreng tomat niat itu hilang entah kemana. Kalau boleh buka-bukaan Sasuke itu suka sekali dengan nasi goreng apalagi ditambah buah berwarna merah kesukaannya berkali-kali lipatlah rasa suka Sasuke terhadap nasi goreng ini yang sekarang tinggal setengahnya lagi.

Melihat Sasuke yang sedang menyantap makan malamnya Sakura pun ikut duduk dimeja makan kemudian memakan jatah bagiannya. Mereka makan dengan hening yang terdengar hanya dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

Kalau dipiki-pikir hari ini mereka Kok jadi seperti sepasang kekasih ya? Makan siang bersama di restoran yang dipilihkan oleh sang kekasih pria dan sekarang tengah makan malam dengan makanan yang dimasak oleh sang wanita, romantisnya. Apa yang akan terjadi ya setelah makan malam ini selesai, kalian penasaran? Sama saya juga, kok kaya yang di tv sebelah ya? Ah sudahlah itu tidak penting.

"Bersiaplah untuk besok," suara Sasuke memecahkan suasana henong yang sempat tercipta beberapa saat yang lalu sepertinya sang Uchiha in telah selesai dengan makan malamnya terbukti dengan habisnya makanan diatas piring porselen yang ada dihadapannya.

Sakura yang masih berkutat dengan nasi gorengnya memiringkan kepala merah jambu miliknya pertanda tak mengerti atas ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap sekilas sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari kursi meja makan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih kebingungan.

Persiapan untuk besok, memangnya mau apa? Tanya Sakura dalam hati. Dan apa maksud bosnya juga tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, yah meskipun tidak diucapkan secara lisan tapi masa bosnya tak mengerti. Tapi kenapa juga bosnya harus mengerti emang itu penting? Ah sudahlah mendingan dia habiskan dulu nasi gorengnya baru kemudian meminta penjelasan pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA? Kenapa harus aku? Dan kenapa mendadak sekali?." Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang saat ini tengah menekuni laporan yang telah diberikan oleh bawahannya perihal kondisi perusahaannya.

"Pertama karena kau sekertarisku dan yang kedua karena tidak diberitahukan lebih awal." Jawab Sasuke panjang lebar tapi sepertinya untuk jawaban yang kedua itu tidak usah dijawab saja kalau jawabannya seperti itu. Tapi biarlah sudah terlanjur

"Tapi aku belum ada persiapan," ujar Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Masih ada waktu sampai besok kau bisa mempersiapkan semuanya."

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja ini sangat mendadak untukku, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah mendampingi bos untuk dinas keluar." Jawab Sakura dengan jujur.

"Bagus, berarti ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertama untukmu," jawab Sasuke kemudian sepertinya dia tidak mempermasalahkan tentang pengalaman kerja Sakura yang sangat minim itu.

"Berapa hari?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang dari tadi tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada laporan yang berada ditangannya.

"Tiga hari, paling lama seminggu."

"Terus aku harus membawa persiapan untuk tiga hari atau tujuh hari?"

"..."

"Siapa saja yang akan ikut?"

"Ck, banyak tanya. Sudahlah pulang sana bukankah kau harus mempersiapkan untuk besok." Terang Sasuke pada Sakura, jujur saja Sasuke kesal dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura masih berdiri disana sepertinya tak ada niatan untuk menuruti perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura hanya diam berdiri disana hanya mengangkat alis kirinya pertanda heran. Ada apa lagi? Apa perempuan ini belum jelas dengan semua ini?

"Kau tidak akan mengantarku?"

Tuing.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di kepala Sasuke.

"Mengantarmu? Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Sekertarismu," jawab Sakura enteng. Dia ingin mengerjai bos tengilnya ini.

"Tidak mau. Pulang saja sendiri." Tolak Sasuke atas pertanyaan konyol sekertarisnya.

"Ini sudah malam, kalau ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku bagaimana?"

Benar juga kata makhluk pink ini, apalagi kabarnya sekarang ini marak kejahatan yang menimpa para perempuan apalagi saat malam hari. Kalau misal terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sakura Sasuke juga yang repot apalagi Sakura baru pulang dari rumahnya nanti orang-orang akan menuduhnya sebagai lelaki yang tidak bertanggung jawab karena membiarkan perempuan untuk pulang sendiri.

Tunggu kenapa dia malah berpikir yang tidak penting sih, ini gara-gara makhluk pink yang sedang berdiri disampinya.

"Ayolah tuan, memangnya kau tega membiarkan wanita cantik sepertiku pulang sendiri?"

"Cantik? Apa aku tak salah dengar?"

"Tidak. Cepatlah~ aku harus segera pulang untuk mempersiapkan segala keperluanku untuk besok. Bukakah tuan sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku harus segeta pulang, benarkan?" Tantang Sakura pada Sasuke yang sepertinya mulai terpancing akan perkataan Sakura.

"Hey tuan anggap saja ini balas budimu padaku yang telah memasakkan makan malam untukmu." Lanjut Sakura tidak membiarkan Sasuke untuk menyela perkataannya.

"Kau!"

"Aku apa?"

"Menyebalkan."

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah betada dalam mobil Sasuke situasi ini pernah mereka berdua alami siang tadi. Bedanya jika tadi siang sang wanita yang tidak nyaman dengan suasana didalam mobil berbanding terbalik dengan sekarang, sang pria yang sepertinya tidak nyaman dengan semua ini. Bagaimana tidak, dia yang terbiasa dengan keheningan tak terbiasa dengan suara sumbang sekertarisnya yang sedang bernyanyi mengikuti lagu yang sekarang sedang diputar didalam mobil itu. Demi tuhan suara merdu YUI dirusak dengan suara bak kaleng rombeng milik Sakura. Sasuke tak habis pikir bukankah dirinya yang akan mengerjai Sakura sekarang malah sepertinya dia yang dikerjai.

"Sebenarnya rumahmu dimana? Kita sudah melalui jalan ini sebanyak tiga kali." Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang sengaja mengeraskan suaranya saat ditanya oleh Sasuke.

Cukup sudah kesabaran Sasuke, bagaimana tidak? Wanita ini berani mempermainkannya. Apa saja yang telah dilakulan Sakura sehingga membuat Sasuke kesal setengah hidup, mau tahu? Baiklah marilah kita mundur beberapa saat yang lalu.

**Few minutes ago**

"Rumahmu dimana?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedang mengenakan sabuk pengamannya.

"Tuan tidak perlu tahu dimana rumah saya," jawab Sakura bergurau berniat sedikit mempermainkan Sasuke. Memangnya hanya Sasuke saja yang bisa mengerjainya Sakura pun bisa.

"Kalau begitu mana bisa aku mengantarmu," jawab Sasuke sedikit terpancing akan permainan Sakura.

"Baiklah sekarang jalankan saja mobilnya terlebih dahulu biar aku yang menunjukkan jalan untukmu." Titah Sakura pada Sasuke yang dengan anehnya Sasuke menurutinya.

Sekarang mereka tengah berada di jalanan Konoha yang ramai lancar, Sakura membuka suara.

"Hey tuan, bolehkah aku menyalakan mp3 di mobilmu?"

Sasuke tidak perlu repot untuk menjawabnya karena dengan seenaknya Sakura sudah menyalakan mp3nya dengan volume yang cukup keras. Terdengar suara merdu wanita yang mendayu-dayu ditengah hiruk pikuk suasana Konoha dimalam hari. Namun semua itu sirna saat Sakura ikut bernyanyi menyanyikan lagu yang tidak asing ditelangi Sasuke tapi Sasuke tidak mengenal siapa penyanyinya.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya karena suara mp3 yang terlampau kerasa.

"Oh, hmm..belok kiri."

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakinlah, aku sudah lima tahu tinggal disana dan aku sudah hafal diluar kepala jalan untuk menuju kesana," aku Sakura dengan bangga.

Sasuke akhirnya mengikuti juga petunjuk Sakura untuk berbelok kiri tapi Sasuke tak yakin karena setahunya daerah itu tak ada apartemen. Apa mungkin apartemen itu baru? Tapi katanya Sakura sudah tinggal disana selama lima tahun apa Sakura tengah mengerjainya?

Dan benar dugaan Sasuke kawasan itu sama sekali tak ada bangunan vertikalnya yang kita sebut saja apartement. Yang ada hanya kawasan proyek yang kalau tidak salah disini akan dibangun rumah-rumah bagi para pegawai Uchiha Corp yang telah mengabdikan dirinya untuk kemajuan perusahaan. Sasuke berdecak dalam hati kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya dari awal.

"Kau tinggal disini?" Tanya Sasuke sarkastik.

"Tidak, hehe sepertinya kita salah jalan. Bukan belok kiri tapi belok kanan. Maafkan aku, aku memang susah membedakan mana kanan atau kiri." Jawab Sakura tanpa merasa bersalah pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Dengan menahan amarah Sasuke kembali memutar balikkan mobilnya. Tahan Sasuke seorang Uchiha tidak akan melawan seorang wanita. Ibumu pernah bilang wanita itu disayang bukan dilawan benarkan?

Sekarang mereka kembali kejalan antar belokan kanan dan belokkan kiri(?).

"Belok kanan?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Huum." Jawab Sakura sambil menganggukan kepalanya dengan sangat yakin.

Dan sepertinya kali ini Sakura membawa mereka ketempat yang benar dihadapan mereka menjulang bangunan berlantai entah berapa.

"Sudah sampai, cepat turun!" Perintah Sasuke pada Sakura yangenpilkan ekspresi seperti orang yang tengah berpikir serius.

"Sebentar!"

Ada apa lagi? Jangan bilang bahwa ini bukanlah apartemennya? Kalau benar itu terjadi mungkin Sasuke harus segera mandi kembang tujuh rupa untuk membuang sial pada dirinya.

"Hehe, kau tidak akan marahkan?"

Benarkan?

"Hn."

"Aku lupa, hehe. Ini adalah apartemen temanku, dulu aku pernah tinggal disini. Meskipun telah lama berlalu namun aku masih saja menganggap apartemen ini milikku maklum banyak kenangan indah yang telah aku lalui diapartemen ini." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar diakhiri senyuman untuk meyakini Sasuke tentang perkataannya. Namun itu tidak berlaku pada Sasuke.

Tarik-buang-tarik-buang. Hah~

Dengan datar Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tengah memasang wajah bersalah namun dalam pandangan Sasuke wajah itu adalah wajah kemenangan karena telah sukses mengerjainya.

"Sepertinya kita harus kembali ke jalan raya Konoha," ujar Sakura pada Sasuke yang sekarang tengah menyetir. Dalam hati Sakura ingin sekali berteriak menyanyikan lagu kemenangan namun dia tahan. Dengan pura-pura memasang wajah menyesal Sakura kembali buka suara.

"Kalau kau marah, turunkan saja aku disini. Aku akan naik taxi saja." Ujar Sakura pada Sasuke sebenarnya hanya basa-basi sih karena Sakura yakin Sasuke tidak akan tega melakukan itu. Mungkin jika Sasuke mau sudah dari tadi Sasuke menurunkan Sakura tapi ini tidak 'kan?

Sasuke tak menghiraukan perkataan Sakura Sasuke terus saja mengemudilan mobilnya menuju jlalanan Konoha.

Saat ini mereka tengah kembali kejalan Konoha yang masih ramai lancar biarpun hari semakin larut tetap saja kendaraan tidak berhenti melintasi jalanan kota metropolitan itu, malah semakin sebanyak saja kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dijalan.

"Ikuti saja jalan ini," terang Sakura pada Sasuke yang sepertinya tengah sangat sangat gondok dengan ulahnya. Namun Sakura tidak peduli salah apa membuat masalah dengan ular sepertinya. Jika boleh jujur saat di SMAnya dulu Sakura dijuluki sebagai orang terjahil seantero sekolah.

**End of flashback**

Begitulah saudara-saudara kisah seorang bos malang yang dikerjai sekertaris barunya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan penekanan disetiap kata yang dilontarkannya.

"Kita sudah sampai. Terimakasih tumpangannya," ucap Sakura pada Sasuke yang tengah memperhatika gedung berlantai lima yang bertuliskan Apartement Klorofil dan yang menyebalkan apartement itu tepat berada dipinggir kota yang hanya memerlukan waktu tiga puluh menit dari apartemen Sasuke. Apartemen ini adalah apartemen untuk masyarakat kalangan menengah kisaran para pegawai kantoran berpenghasilan rata-rata. Berbeda dengan apartemen Sasuke yang hanya diisi oleh orang-orang berkantung tebal saja yang sayangnya para kalangan atas jarang sekali untuk menempati apartemen mewahnya itu. Mereka hanya menjadikan apartemen berharga ratusan juta ryo itu hanya tempat persinggahan saja. Sungguh berbanding terbalik bukan?

.Sakura cepat-cepat membuka sabuk pengamannya, setelah tet

rkepas Sakura segera membuka pintu mobil namun pintu mobil itu tak kunjung terbuka. Mala dengan cepat Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke yang saat ini masih diam tak bergerak.

"Disini?" Tanya Sasuke, jujur saja Sakura sedikit takut dengan Sasuke yang sepertinya benar-benar marah padanya.

"I-iya..di-disini. Ki-kita..sudah sampai." Jawab Sakura dengan gugup.

"Bisa kau bukakan pintunya?" Pinta Sakura pada Sasuke yang masih saja memfokuskan pandangannya kearah apartement dimana Sakura tinggal. Namun dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke melepaskan sabuk pengaman miliknya kemudian berbalik mendekati Sakura yang saat ini sedang merasa ketakutan.

"K-ka-kau..mau apa?"

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Sasuke berbahaya dengan terus mendekati Sakura yang terpojok tangan kiri Sasuke mendorong kursi Sakura kebelakang sehingga posisi Sakura terlentang dengan Sasuke yang terus saja mendesaknya.

"Ja-jangan...macam-macam kau! Jika kau berani mendekatiku sedikit lagi, aku akan teriak!" Ancam Sakura yang sudah sangat terdesak oleh tubuh Sasuke sehingga membuat Sakura terus saja mundur yang sialnya malah membuT Sasuke semakin mudah mendekatinya

"Teriak saja saja sesukamu, mobil ini kedap suara tidak akan ada yang mendegarmu walau pita suaramu putus sekalipun." Jawab Sasuke yang saat ini sudah mendorong Sakura kebelakang sehingga saat ini Sasuke telah menindih Sakura jika saja tangan Sakura tidak menahan dada bidang Sasuke tubuh keduanya akan saling bersentuhan.

"Awas kau aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi atas perbuatanmu padaku," ancamam Sakura lagi. Namun sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh pada Sasuke buktinya Sasuke terus saja menekan Sakura hingga tubuh keduanya saling bersentuhan. Nafas Sakura terengah-engah sungguh dia takut sekali dia tidak menyangka akan begini akhirnya. Maka saat ini Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dengan semuanya yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menutup kedua matanya erat-erat tak ingin melihat apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padanya.

Eh tapi kok tidak terjadi apa-apa ya? yang dia rasakan hanyalah hembusan nafas Sasuke diatas kepalanya. Maka dengan memberanikan diri Sakura membuka matanya saat itu juga Sasuke bangkit dari tubuhnya sambil membawa benda yang sepertinya adalah pemukul baseball?

Ternyata Sasuke hanya mengamnil pemukul baseball yang berada dikursi penumpang tepat dibelakang kursi Sakura yang mana berada disisi kanan pengemudi.

Sakurapun mulai membenarkan posisi duduknya kembali dia menatap heran Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke tidak melakukan apa-ap padanya. Sakura kira Sasuke akan eh kenapa jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak sih. Kenapa kesaanya Sakura kecewa ya dengan ini? Apa dia mengharapkan perlakuan Sasuke tadi? Hehe enak saja Sakura mana mungkin seperti itu hanya saja dia menyayangkan kerja Sasuke yang setengah-setengah.

"Kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa sehinnga kau akan teriak dan melaporkanku pada polisi, hem? Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih mencerna kalimat Sasuke barusan.

Benar juga, kenapa Sakura akan teriak dan melaporkan Sasuke pada polisi? Orang Sasukr tidak melakukan apapun kok. Apa jangan-jangan?

"A-aku takut kau membunuhku," jawab Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Begitu ya? Maaf aku tidak tertarik,"

"Tapi kenapa kau mengambil tongkat baseball? Bukankah itulah yang akan kau gunakan untuk membunuhku?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Apa tampangku seperti pembunuh?"

"Aa."

"Ck, sudahlah cepat turun bukankah sudah sampai? Tongkat baseball ini bawa bersamamu. Jika nanti kau pulang malam kau tidak perlu diantar jika ada orang yang ingin macam-macam padamu tinggal kau pukul saja dengan itu, jelas?" Terang Sasuke panjang lebar.

Sakura tidak menjawab apa-apalagi dia hanya diam sbil memandangi tongkat baseball itu seakan tongkat itu adalah barang berharga baginya. Pintu mobilpun dibuka otomatis oleh Sasuke dengan hening Sakura keluar dari mobil itu dan kemudian mengucapkan terimakasih lagi pada Sasuke.

"Besok jangan sampai terlambat," tegur Sasuke pada Sakura yang seoertonya mulai sadar komanya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura mobil itu dengan cepat men

nggalkan kawasan apartemen itu dan bergabung dengan kendaraan lain dijalan ramai Konoha.

* * *

**TBC**

Makasih buat semua yang udah RnR ;)

Semoga kalian suka chap ini..

Spoiler next chap

"Kenapa kau hanya memesan satu kamar?"

"Bukan urusanmu "

"Aku tidur dimana?"

"Bersamaku,"

"Dasar kau makhluk tengil lihat saja pembalasanku."

Mind to review?

.

Sign,

kshiina


	5. Chapter 5

"Kenapa kau hanya memesan satu kamar?"

"Bukan urusanmu "

"Aku tidur dimana?"

"Bersamaku,"

"Dasar kau makhluk tengil lihat saja pembalasanku."

Saat ini Sakura sudah berada dikantor tepatnya diruangan sang bos tercinta dengan membawa sebuah koper yang berisi keperluannya selama dia menemani bosnya untuk dinas diluar kota. Tapi sang bos belum datang hanya Sakura sendirilah yang berada disana. Bukankah kemarin bosnya bilang kalau Sakura jangan terlambat kok malah dirinya sendiri yang telat.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan, mungkin saja bosnya bersembunyi seperti halnya waktu pertama kali Sakura menginjakan kakinya diruangan ini, namun nihil tak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya disini.

"Cih. Jika aku tahu akan begini jadinya, aku tidak perlu repot-repot datang pagi." Melirik kearah jam tangan berwarna putih yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya, "baru jam 7, kurasa dia masih ngorok dikasurnya."

"Siapa yang ngorok, eh?" Suara seseorang yang Sakura kenal adalah suara bosnya membuatnya membeku sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia bisa bersikap biasa saja, Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Tidak bukan siapa-siapa, hanya anak ayam milik tetanggaku." Jawab Sakura yang secara tidak langsung mengatai Sasuke ayam.

Sakura memperhatikan penampilan bosnya saat ini, keren dan hot seperti biasanya. Kemeja abu-abu yang dikenakannya begitu pas membungkus tubuh atletisnya, jasnya tidak dia kenakan menampilkan otot-otot lengannya yang menonjol membuat dirinya semakin sexy saja. Apalagi ditambah parasnya yang tampan yang selalu menampilkan ekspresi dingin itu, sangat lengkap deh.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sasuke matanya melirik kearah koper yang berada disisi kanan tubuh Sakura.

Sedikit kaget, Sakura menjawab, "Sudah, saya sudah siap. Kapan kita akan berengkat?" Sakura bertanya pada bosnya yang saat ini sedang duduk diam dikursi kebanggaannya.

"Sekarang pun bisa, tapi aku lupa tidak membawa koper yang kemarin sudah kau siapkan."

"Apa? Kok bisa?" heran Sakura tak percaya, lagi dia melanjutkan, "terus bagaimana?"

"Gampang, tinggal kau ambil saja diapartemenku." Titah Sasuke seenaknya.

"Aku?" Tanya Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Tak yakin atas titah bosnya barusan, apa bosnya ini akan mengerjainya? Tidak, sekarang bosnya ini tidak akan bisa untuk mengerjainya.

"Aa. Memangnya siapa lagi? Cepatlah! Ini kuncinya,"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Kau suruh saja orang lain untuk mengambilkannya untukmu. Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku itu sekertaris bukan assisten pribadimu." Tolak Sakura tegas, ya biarpun ini sedikit tidak sopan tapi ini menyangkut harga dirinya. Sakura tidak mau diperlakukan semena-mena dia bekerja disini secara hormat bukan untuk diperlakukan secara tidak hormat oleh bosnya sendiri.

"Begitu ya? Kau sudah tidak mau lagi bekerja disini? Kalau benar, silahkan angkat kaki dari sini." Mengedikkan kepalanya kesamping mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk keluar dai ruangan ini.

Bukan, bukan itu yang dia inginkan. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka bosnya mempunyai pikiran seperti itu. Sakura masih ingin bekerja disini, yang dia tidak inginkan adalah karena bosnya memperlakukannya sewenang-sewenang.

"Tunggu apalagi, pintu keluar ada dibelakangmu. Kau tinggal berbalik untuk menuju kesana," ujar Sasuke lagi, melihat Sakura yang sepertinya masih kaget atas perkataanya tadi.

"Tidak, bukan itu yang aku inginkan." Ucap Sakura setelah dia bisa mengumpulkan lagi suaranya yang sempat hilang sesaat.

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang entahlah, minta ditampar mungkin.

"Aku bekerja disini untuk menjadi seorang sekertaris, aku ingin diperlakukan layaknya seorang sekertaris. Bukan disuruh-suruh seperti seorang pembantu," Terang Sakura dengan sebenarnya-benarnya.

"Hanya itu?"

Menganggukan kepala merah jambunya sebagai jawaban iya. Sakura menanti-nanti apa yang akan dikatakan bosnya lagi.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan, sekarang kau adalah sekertaris merangkap sebagai assisten pribadiku. Sekarang cepatlah kau ambil koperku yang tertinggal diapartemen." Putus Sasuke seenaknya, membuat Sakura melongo tak percaya.

"Ada apa lagi? Bukankah kau tidak terima kalau aku memperlakukanmu seolah kau assisten pribadiku karena kau seorang sekertaris?"

"I-ya..itu..-

"Sekarang kau menjadi assisten pribadiku juga, jadi tak salah kan kalau aku memperlakukanmu seperti seorang assisten?"

Bosnya benar, bukankah Sakura tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti assisten karena dia adalah seorang sekertaris. Tapi sekarang dia juga merangkap sebagai pembantu bahasa kerennya assisten berarti tak apa dong kalau Sasuke menyuruh -nyuruh Sakura karena itu adalah tugas seorang assisten?

"Tunggu apalagi, pergilah. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi darimu," putus Sasuke seenaknya.

"Tap-.." Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya Sasuke memotongnya dengan bahasa isyarat, dia membuat gerakan menutup rel sleting di mulutnya pertanda Sakura untuk tidak bicara lagi.

Dengan kesal Sakura menuruti perintah Sasuke tak lupa mengambil kunci apartemen Sasuke yang menyerupai kartu dengan sebuah chip ditengahnya. Dia menyimpan kopernya diruangan Sasuke begitu saja, Sakura tidak sadar bisa saja Sasuke kembali mengerjainya lewat koper miliknya. Tapi sudahlah sekarang Sakura telah meninggalkan ruangan ini. Menyisakan Sasuke yang tengah menatap koper Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan ditambah senyuman iblis miliknya.

.

.

.

.

"Arrrrggggghhhh...kenapa jadi begini? Tanya Sakura entah pada siapa, sekarang dia sudah beraa di luar kantor. Orang-orang yang kebetulan berada disitu, memandangnya dengan tatapan yang jika diterjemahkan 'apa orang itu gila?' begitu kurang lebih. Tapi Sakura tidak sadar dengan itu, jadi dia bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

"Hah~," menghela napas lelah Sakura mulai beranjak dari sana. Dengan hati yang masih sangat sangat kesal Sakura pergi ke apartemen Sasuke dengan berjalan kaki. Sebenarnya bisa saja Sakura naik taxi tapi itu semua hanya buang-buang uang saja pikir Sakura. Wong jarak kantor ke apartemen Sasuke cukup dekat, hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit saja dengan berjalan kaki jadi kenapa pula dia harus membuang uangnya percuma, betul apa betul?

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Sakura menempuh perjalanan yang sangat jauh dan tidak berujung ini- alah lebay lo- Sakura sampai di depan gedung apartemen Sasuke. Dengan

agak ragu Sakura masuk kedalam apartemen yang semua pemiliknya adalah orang-orang berkantung tebal saja. Namun baru beberapa langkah saja Sakura menginjakkan kakinya disana seseorang bertubuh tegap menghalanginya, dilihat dari penampilannya sepertinya orang ini adalah petugas keamanan diapartemen ini.

"Maaf ada perlu apa nona datang kemari?" Tanya petugas keamanan yang diketahui bernama Ibiki tercetak di name tag yang tersemat di sebelah dada sebelah kanannya.

"Oh, aku kesini karena diperintahkan oleh atasanku untuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal diapartemenya." Jawab Sakura apa adanya, tidak heran jika harga apartemen disini sangat mahal petugas keamanannya juga sangat ketat, pikir Sakura.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu siapa atasan anda?" Memandang Sakura dengan pandangan menyelidik, sepertinya petugas keamanan ini tidak lantas percaya pada jawaban Sakura barusan.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku adalah sekertaris darinya." Kepo banget nih orang kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Sasuke-sama?" Tanya petugas keamanan itu memastikan.

"Iya, kau mengenalnya kan? Jadi sekarang bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Tunggu sebentar," petugas itu pergi meninggalkan Sakura kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi berwarna hitam entah apa Sakura tak mau ambil pusing. Sepertinya dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang lewat benda persegi itu, setelah beberapa saat petugas itu kembali menghampiri Sakura.

"Sebelumnya saya meminta maaf karena telah membuat nona menunggu, silahkan kalau begitu pintu keluar ada disebelah sana." Ujar sang petugas keamanan membuat Sakura menganggkat alis sebelah kirinya pertanda tak paham atas ucapan petugas itu barusan.

Apa Sakura tak salah dengar ya? Petugas itu menunjukkan letak dimana pintu keluar pada Sakura, yang secara tidak langsung menyuruh Sakura untuk keluar dari sana atau bahasa kasarnya petugas itu mengusirnya? WHAT THE FU*K?

"Kau kira aku berbohong?" Tanya Sakura dengan emosi tertahan.

"Entahlah saya tidak tahu, yang tahu adalah nona sendiri." Jawab sang petugas keamanan dengan wajah minta ditampar.

"Tapi, bolehkah saya memberimu saran nona? Jika nona berbohong carilah kebohongan yang bermutu." Lanjut sang petugas keamanan itu lagi membuat Sakura sangat ingin sekali memusnahkan orang itu dimuka bumi ini, sadis? Biarin, lagi emosi nih.

"Aku tidak berbohong, asal kau tahu."

"Begitu? Tapi Sasuke-sama bilang dia tidak menyuruh siapapun untuk datang keapartemennya. Dan lagi katanya sekertarisnya sedang sakit dan sekarang dirawat dirumah sakit." Jelas petugas itu panjang lebar tak peduli pada Sakura yang sepwrtinya akan meledak saat itu juga.

"TERUS AKU APA!?" Teriak Sakura keceplosan, sungguh dia tidak marah pada petugas keamanan ini dia marah pada seseorang yang mungkin tengah menertawakan dirinya karena berhasil dikerjai.

"Saya tidak tahu, sekarang lebih baik anda keluar dengan suka rela dari pada nanti saya mengusir anda secara tidak hormat."

"Aku tahu, aku akan keluar tanpa kau minta. Tapi sebelum itu tolong sampaikan pada majikannmu ada seseorang yang ingin sekali melihatnya mati kalau perlu dia mati ditanganku, mengerti?" Ucap Sakura ngelantur, tapi Sakura sadar kok apa yang dikatakannya.

Sementara itu, sang petugas keamanan yang tidak mengerti tentang semua ini hanya menatap Sakura seolah bertanya, 'apa nona sehat?'

Dengan tidak berbicara apalagi Sakura keluar dari sana, sungguh Sakura ingin meledak sekarang. Tak cukupkah bosnya itu mengerjainya? Oh apakah bosnya balas dendam padanya atas tindakan Sakura semalam? Tapi ini masih pagi, masa Sakura sudah diberi sarapan dengan ini sih?

Dengan emosi yang meletup-letup dan wajah yang sangat merah karena amarah, Sakura berjalan kembali kekantor. Jika ini adalah anime mungkin sekarang ada asap utih akan keluar dari telinga dan hidung Sakura saking panasnya emosi Sakura, tapi karena ini dunia nyata itu semua tidak terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sakura sudah berada di kantor, sekarang dia sedang berdiri di depan lift menunggu pintunya terbuka yang akan mengantarkannya ke ruangan bosnya. Kalau tidak salah lift ini juga yang menjadi tempat pertemuan pertama Sakura dan bosnya. Sakura berandai-andai jika mereka tidak pernah bertemu sebelumya apakah bosnya akan bersikap semenyebalkan ini juga?

Ting.

Pintu lift pun terbuka entah ini kebetulan atau tidak ternyata orang yang baru saja keluar dari lift itu adalah Sasuke, orang yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Sasuke keluar dengan gaya khasnya, angkuh dan menyebalkan. Sakura jadi tidak jadi pergi keruangan bosnya, karena bosnya sudah berada disini.

"Kau mengerjaiku?" Tanya Sakura to the point saat Sasuke baru saja keluar sepenuhnya dari lift itu.

"Menurutmu?" Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah balik bertanya yang membuat Sakura ingin sekali memotong rambut bosnya yang mencuat kebelakang seperti ekor ayam.

"Kenapa? Kau balas dendam padaku karena kejadian semalam?"

Menatap Sakura bosan, Sasuke membalikkan badannya berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Sasuke merasa dia tidak perlu menjawab semua pertanyaan Sakura, kalau sudah tau kenapa bertanya lagi? Begitu pikir Sasuke, buang waktu saja. Dia tidak akan melupakan apa yang telah Sakura lakukan padanya, nyawa dibalas dengan nyawa. Dikerjai balas dengan dikerjai, adil kan?

"Jangan buang waktu, kita harus segera berangkat." Ujar Sasuke, membuat Sakura yang tadinya masih berdiri matung didepan lift segera menyusul Sasuke yang baru beberapa langkah didepannya.

"Aku tidak terima dengan ini, kau harus menerima balasannya." Tanpa menatap Sasuke yang didepannya Sakura segera berjalan mendahului.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke hanya mendengus malas. Apa katanya? Dia akan membalas dendam pada sasuke? Jangan harap.

.

.

.

Hening dan mencekam iinilah suasana kendaraan beroda empat yang ditumpangi bos dan sekertarisnya juga seorang supir yang akan mengantarkan penumpangnya ketempat tujuan. Tidak ada yang mencoba untuk memecah keheningan ini, semuanya terhanyut pada pikirannya masing-masing.

Sakura yang biasanya tidak bisa diam mendadak dia menjadi orang pendiam, matanya lurus kedepan melihat jalanan konoha yang ramai. Sakura duduk disamping pengemudi sementara sang bos tercinta duduk di kursi belakang. Semenjak Sakura mendudukan dirinya dimobil atasannya ini, perasaannya sama sekali tak nyaman. Bukan karena mobil yang ditumpanginya, mobil yang ditumpanginya ini berharga selangit jadi pasti sangat nyaman. Tapi ini karena sesuatu yang Sakura tak tahu jawabannya, dia merasa dia telah melupakan sesuatu yang entah apa. Namun, Sakura yakin sesuatu itu penting sangat penting malah, tapi apa coba? Sudahlah~ mungkin ini hanya perasaan Sakura saja karena efek dikerjai Sasuke di pagi hari.

Tapi benarkah demikian, Sakura-chan?

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama mereka sampai juga di Oto, kota yang akan menjadi tempat Sasuke melakukan meetingnya dengan para klien. Oto memang bukan kota besar seperti Konoha tapi melihat potensi besar yang dimilki kota kecil ini untuk bisa maju seperti Konoha. Rencananya Sasuke akan membuka kantor cabang baru untuk Uchiha Corp di Oto, dia akan melakukan sebuah riset mengenai pembangunan kantor cabang disini.

Selama di sini Sasuke dan sekertarisnya a.k.a Sakura akan tingga disebuah hotel berbintang yang paling bagus disini. Sasuke akan meeting sekitar pukul 4 sedangkan sekarang masih pukul 2 siang. jadi masih ada waktu untuk mereka istirahat sekedar meluruskan persendian akibat duduk dengan posisi sama selama 6 jam, pegel broh.

Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil lalu masuk kedalam hotel, petugas hotel membungkuk hormat pada mereka. sakura berjalan dua langkah dibelakang Sasuke, Sakura merasa enggan untuk berjalan sejajar dengn bos menyebalkannya itu. Namun, Sakura merasa heran dengan dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia mau-maunya menuruti titah Saauke untuk membawakan koper miliknya. Sakura menuruti perintah Sasuke bukan karena dia telah menerima status barunya sebagai assisten Sasuke, bukan itu. Sakura merasa perintah bosnya ini tak bisa ditolak, bisa dibilang perintahnya itu mutlak bagi Sakura.

Sedari tadi Sakura melamun sehingga sekarang dia tak sadar bahwa bosnya telah berhenti berjalan alhasil Sakura menabrak punggung bosnya itu.

"Aww..." Sakura megaduh agak kemcang, "kalau berhenti bilang dong." Kesal Sakura sambil mengusap jidatnya yang bertubrukan dengan punggung Sasuke yang terlapis kemeja abu-abu.

Membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian Sasuke menjawab, "Untuk apa aku meminta ijinmu untuk berhenti berjalan?"

"Ya iyalah, aku jadi kejedot. Sakit tahu," balas Sakura sambil terus mengelus-ngelus jidat kebanggaannya.

"Itu salahmu, kenapa kau punya jidat lebarnya melebihi landasan pesawat?" Ucapan Sasuke barusan membuat Sakura naik pitam, tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang menghina jidat kesayangannya ini.

"Jaga mulutmu, jidat lebar itu anugrah jadi jangan seenaknya saja kau menghina jidatku" Ujar Sakura menatap Sasuke tak terima.

"Terserah," dengan kalimat itu Sasuke menutup perdebatan mereka yang tidak akan pernah ada habisnya ini. Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang serupa dengan kunci apartemennya dengan sekali gerakan Sasuke berhasil membuka pintu kamar hotel yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya beberapa hari kedepan. Dengan tanpa babibu lagi Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar hotelnya meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

Namun sebelum itu, Sasuke kembali menghampiri Sakura. "Mana koperku?" Pinta Sasuke pada Sakura yang bingung tak paham apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"Koper yang kau bawa itu adalah milikku kan?"

"A-ap-pa...oh ini?" Tunjuk Sakura kearah koper yang ia letakkan disisi kanan tubuhnya.

"Bukan, bukan yang itu." Jawab Sasuke sarkastik, dia langsung mengambil koper yang tengah Sakura pegang. Kemudian langsung masuk kedalam kamar hotel lalu menutup pintunya dengan agak kencang.

"Ish..tak usah gitu juga kali," ujar Sakura melihat sikap Sasuke yang kekanak-kanakan menurutnya. Tunggu! Sasuke sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya, kenapa Sakura masih berdiri di sini seperti orang bodoh? Sakura sudah sangat lelah dia ingin mengistirahatkan dirinya dulu barang sebentar saja. Tapi dimana kamar Sakura ya? Apa bosnya itu tidak mesankan kamar untuknya? Tapi masa iya? Dia harus segera bertanya pada bosnya kalau begitu.

Tok tok tok.

Tak sampai satu menit pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sesosok makhluk tampan yang tengah mengenakan kaos santai. Sepertinya dia sudah melepaskan kemeja yang sedari tadi meleket pada tubuh indahnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Sasuke melihat tepat kearah mata sewarna emerald milik Sakura.

"Kamarku dimana?"

"Aku hanya memesan satu kamar," jawab Sasuke enteng, membuat bola mata Sakura melotot tak percaya. Apa katanya dia hanya memesan satu kamar? Terus dia akan tidur dimana?

"Kenapa kau hanya memesan satu kamar?" Tanya Sakura geram, dia tak tahu sebenarnya apa rencana bosnya ini.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawaban yang keluar dari mulut bosnya itu membuat Sakura semakin geram.

"Terus aku tidur dimana?"

"Bersamaku,"

"APA? MAKSUDMU AKU HARUS TIDUR BERDUA DENGANMU GITU? Ak-"

"BISAKAH KAU TIDAK BERTERIAK!? Jika kau tidak mau, ya sudah kau tidak usah tidur bersamaku." Potong Sasuke tidak membiarkan Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Lalu kalau begitu, nanti aku tidur dimana?"

"Terserah, itu bukan urusanku. Aku sudah memberimu tawaran tapi kau menolaknya, ja-"

"Aku tidak menolaknya, hanya saja tidak bisakah kau memesan satu kamar lagi?" Pinta Sakura pada bosnya itu, Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia tidur seranjang bersama seorang laki-laki seperti Sasuke, jadi dia memberikan alternatif lain pada Sasuke untuk memesan satu kamar lagi.

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau? Apa kau sangat ingin sekali tidur denganku? Sehingga kau hanya memesan satu kamar, begitu? Tanya Sakura ngaco, kalau dicermati pertanyaan Sakura itu bisa bermakna ganda dan bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman.

"Ngaco, kau kira aku mau menghamburkan uangku untuk hal tidak penting seperti itu?

"Tidak penting katamu? Itu hal yang sangat penting tidak boleh dua orang berbeda jenis tidur ber-"

"Sudahlah~ jangan membuang waktu, aku ingin istirahat." Putus Sasuke akhirnya, lagi dia memotong perkataan Sakura. Sungguh dia sangat lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat apalagi kurang dari dua jam lagi dia harus rapat dengan para klien dia harus tampil segar, bukannya berwajah mengantuk seperti ini. Bisakah sekertarisnya ini mengerti dirinya?

Akhirnya setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan berdebat yang tidak penting Sakura memutuskan untuk memilih masuk kedalam kamar mengikuti bosnya yang sudah lebih dulu masuk. Saat Sakura masuk kedalam kamar udara sejuklah yang menyambutnya, maklum Sasuke memesan kamar ber AC dia kan orang kaya. Kamar itu cukup luas ada dua tempat ti- tunggu sebentar! Sasuke memesan satu kamar yang berisi dua tempat tidur? Jadi mereka tidak akan tidur bersama? Kok Sakura agak kecewa ya? E-eh apa sih yang Sakura pikirkan? Bukannya senang ya karena dia tidak jadi tidur bersama Sasuke, kok malah ga rela ya?

"Kenapa? Kau kecewa karena kamar ini memiliki dua tempat tidur, eh?" Tanya Sasuke melihat Sakura yang sepertinya tidak menduganya bahwa kamar ini memiliki dua tempat tidur.

"Kau kecewa karena kita tidak jadi tidur bersama seperti apa yang ada didalam jidat kelewat lebarmu itu?" Lanjut Sasuke, "ckckck, hey nona sepertinya kaulah yang sangat ingin tidur denganku ya?" Sasuke terus saja memojokkan Sakura dengan pertanyaan yang memang benar adanya. Lho kok?

"Enak saja, kau jangan asal bicara! Justru aku sangat senang sekali tidak jadi tidur bersama orang sepertimu." Kilah Sakura, tapi itu semua membuat seringai Sasuke semakin lebar.

"Benarkah demikian? Tapi kenapa wajahmu tidak sejalan dengan ucapanmu nona asal kau tahu." Ucap Sasuke semakin membuat Sakura terpojok, apalagi Sasuke terus saja berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang membuat Sakura terus saja melangkah mundur.

"I-itu...a-ano..-"

"Hmm masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum rapat, bagaiman jika waktu yang cukup lama itu kita gunakan untuk tidur bersama? Jika kau masih belum puas kita bisa melanjutkannya dimalam hari, hem?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang sepertinya sudah sangat terpojok. posisi sakura sekarang tepat berada diantara Sasuke dan ranjang posisi yang sangat berbahaya, menurutku. Kejadian ini juga pernah Saskura rasakan saat mereka berada dimobil Sasuke. Tapi suasana ini lebih menegangkan daripada dimobil kemarin, membuat jantung Sakura rasanya ingin copot saja.

Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura berteriak sekencang-kencangnya tapi entah kenapa suaranya tidak mau keluar seperti ada sesuatu yang tak kasat mata menghalangi dirinya untuk buka suara.

Drrrtttttt...

Drrrrrrrtttttttt...

Drtttttttt...

Getaran ponsel Sasuke yang berada di atas meja nakas membuat keduanya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada benda persegi berwarna putih yang sedang bergetar disko pertanda ada pesan masuk.

Sasuke segera mengambil ponselnya dan dia mengakhiri acara pojok-pojokkannya dengan Sakura.. Dengan menyentuh lambang sebuah amplop yang muncul di layar ponselnya Sasuke segera membaca sederet kalimat yang ternyata sangat tidak penting ini.

**To: You**

**From: Dobe-baka**

**Hey Sasuke :). Katanya sekarang kau sedang di Oto ya? Aku dan Hinata-chan juga sedang di Oto lhoo, sepertinya aku akan cuti lebih lama lagi hehe "v. Eh kabar****n****ya kau sudah memiliki sekertaris baru penggantinya kakak ipar Hinata-chan ya? Baguslah jadi aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu. Yasudah Sasu-chan aku hanya ingin menyapamu saja, aku harap kau tidak galau karena tidak bertemu d****e****nganku selama ini ya?.**

Sasuke ingin muntah membaca pesan yang Naruto kirimkan padanya, apalagi ditambah emoticon emoticon alay seperti itu, dasar kekanakan. Tak sadar umur, gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. Tapi meskipun begitu, Sasuke tetap membalas pesan dari sahabat semati sehidupnya itu.

**From: You**

**To: Dobe-baka**

**M3njijik4n #hoek**

Tapi kalau diperhatikan kok lebih alay Sasuke daripada Naruto ya? Ah biarlah, sekarang kita kembali pada pemeran utama wanita di cerita ini yang sedang mengangkat alis kirinya heran. Sasuke sedang apa sih kok cuma sampai sini aja sih? Kan tanggung, iya kan Sakura?

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi?" Tanya Sasuke heran karena melihat sekertarisnya masih berada ditempat semula.

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dia hanya melihat Sasuke dengan bingung, iya juga kenapa dia masih ada disini?

" Ah, aku tahu. Kau ingin melanjutkan yang tadi bukan? Tapi sepertinya sekarang aku sudah tidak ingin lagi, jadi lain kali saja ya?" Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu Sasuke pergi kearah sofa yang tidak jauh dari posisinya saat ini, dia mengambil kemeja abu-abunya yang tadi dia letakkan begitu saja kemudian memakainya dengan sekali gerakan.

Sakura masih belum mencerna kata-kata dari Sasuke barusan, dia masih belum mengerti apa yang dikatakan bosnya barusan.

Satu.

Sakura menatap bosnya yang sedang mengancingkan kemejanya.

Dua.

Dia memiringkan kepala merah jambunya.

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

"Apa!? Jaga bicara mu yah, kau kira aku wanita apaan hah?" Teriak Sakura setelah dapat mencerna perkataan bosnya barusan.

"Kau tahu jawabannya," balas Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Setelah seluruh kancing kemeja telang terkancing dengan sempurna, Sasuke pergi dari sana berniat mencari udara segar diluar kamar. Namun sebelum itu Sasuke menyempatkan diri dulu untuk berbicara pada Sakura, "besiaplah sebentar lagi kau harus menemaniku untuk rapat, sekarang aku mau keluar sebentar.'' Setelah mengucapakan itu Sasuke benar-benar pergi dari sana menyisakkan Sakura yang masih menahan emosinya.

"Hah~ ada apa dengan denganku? Kenapa tadi aku berikap seperti itu, jadi aku diledek kan oleh orang menyebalkan itu." Gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan ini yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya –bersama Sasuke juga- selama beberapa hari kedepan.

Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya ke salah satu ranjang yang dia klaim sebagai tempatnya, meluruskan badannya yang lelah Sakura menjatuhka pandanannya pada sebuah koper yang tidak salah lagi milik Sasuke yang tersimpan begitu saja dibawah tempat tidur, jorok maki Sakura dalam hati.

Lalu koper miliknya dimana? Jangan bilang kopernya hilang? Tunggu! Tadi setelah dia kembali dari apartemen Sasuke dia langsung masuk kemobil tanpa membawa kopernya yang masih berada di ruangan Sasuke. Berarti kopernya tidak hilang hanya tertinggal dikantor, ah syukurlah berarti Sakura tidak perlu khawatir kopernya pasti aman dikantor.

Koper Sakura ketingalan, koper berisi semua keperluannya tertinggal diruangan Sasuke. Apa? Kopernya ketinggalan? Dengan segera Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian menatap horor koper Sasuke, ternyata kenapa dari tadi Sakura merasa tak nyaman karena koper miliknya ketinggalan.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa dirinya ceroboh sekali sih? Sebentar! Kopernya tertinggal di ruangan bosnya, berarti bosnya sudah tahu dong kallau koper Sakura ada tertinggal. Kenapa juga bosnya tidak memberitahu Sakura? Apa jangan-jangan ini juga rencana bosnya untuk mengerjainya? Sakura mengarahkan kepalanya kearah suara pintu yang terbuka, ternyata Sasuke telah kembali tanpa basa-basi Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke perihal kopernya.

"Koperku masih ada diruanganmu kan saat kau menyuruhku untuk cepat berangkat?"

"Hn, mungkin." Jawab Sasuke enteng, sepertinya benar dugaan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Memangnya kau bertanya?" Jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura ingin sekali menyiramkan secangkir kopi panas pada wajah angkuhnya. Sasuke berjalan santai melewati Sakura begitu saja, membuat Sakura geram.

"Tak cukupkah kau mengerjaiku?"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya dia langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang berada tepat dibelakang Sakura.

"Dasar kau makhluk tengil lihat saja pembalasanku." Teriak Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedang berada dalam kamar mandi entah sedang apa.

Kasihan sekali kau nona, sepertinya acara balas dendammu akan selalu didahului olehnya. Benarkan?

**TBC**

**Pojok Author: **

Saya meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya akan lamanya waktu saya mengupdate chap baru ini. Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan chapter 5 ini tapi saya tidak tahu apa, mungkin reader bisa menemukan keanehan itu dan beritahu saya keanehan itu lewat review agar saya tahu hehehe.

**Thanks to:**

**/**** HazeKeiko****/****Reader****/****fariskaaulia77****/**** Kumada Chiyu****/****Ayumu Nakashima****/****Manda Vvidenarint ****/****Eagle Onyx ****/****/****Uchiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoetDhezthy****/**** UchihAruno****/****Hayashi Hana-chan****/****yollapebriana****/****Lynn****/****hanazono yuri****/****7Shinohara Akari****/****Uchiha onyxta****/****mantika mochi****/****Manda Vvidenarint****/****SinHye****/****Kazama Sakura****/****Lynn****/****Y-san ****/****aitara fuyuharu****/****Sachiko Eri****.**

**Dan semua orang yang telah membaca fic saya ini.**

**Maaf kalau ada yang belum kesebutkan namanya.**

**Semoga kalian suka dengan chap ini,**

Mind to Review?

Sign,

Kshiina


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Kuro Shiina

* * *

**Kuro Shiina **

**Proudly**

**Present.**

**NOT JUST SIMPLE MARRIED**

**Warning : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.**

**Rate : T (dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka? JANGAN DIBACA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wilujeung...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...jadi begitu, tidak ada ruginya jika Uchiha Corp membangun kantor cabang disini." Terang salah satu pegawai Uchiha Corp kepada semua yang hadir dirapat tersebut. Sasuke selaku orang yang memiliki jabatan tertinggi disana hanya memperhatikan omongan perkataan pegawainya secara sekilas, sedari tadi perhatian Sasuke tertuju pada seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya. Entah sadar atau tidak sedari tadi Sasuke sering mencuri-curi pandang pada sekertarisnya yang sedang serius memeperhatikan presentasi pegawai dan sekali-kali menuliskan sesuatu yang dianggapnya penting.

Saat ini sekertarisnya ini masih mengenakan pakaian yang tadi dilenakannya, maklum saja karena kopernya ketinggalan di Konoha akibat ulahnya juga. Sasuke juga merasa kejahilannya saat ini sangat keterlaluan tapi mau bagaiman lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur tak bisa berubah menjadi nasi lagi kan? Sepertinya sekertarisnya ini marah padanya, karena sedari tadi tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari pita suara sekeratrisnya itu. Sikap diamnya sekertaris pinknya membuat dia melamun dirapat yang penting seperti ini.

"...-sama?"

"...ha-sama?"

"Uchiha-sama?"

Mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya Sasuke segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang yang memanggilnya, kenapa dia melamun? Sungguh tidak keUchihaan sekali.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada seseorang yang memanggilnya yang ternyata adalah pegawai tadi yang sedang presentasi, semua orang yang berada disana menatap Sasuke dengan bingung termasuk Sakura sendiri. Apa Sasuke tidak dengar ya yang dikatakan oleh pegawainya sehingga Sasuke tampak seperti orang bingung seperti itu.

Melihat bosnya yang sepertinya tidak menyimak perkataan pegawainya itu, meskipun Sakura marah pada bosnya tapi dia harus tetap bersikap profesional kan? Maka sebagai sekertaris yang baik Sakura menyenggol lengan Sasuke kemudian menyodorkan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan,

'dia bertanya apakah ada yang akan kau sampaikan lagi?'

Sasuke membaca tulisan tersebut kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada semua orang yang berada diruangan ini. Berdehem pelan, kemudian Sasuke buka suara. "Tidak, kurasa itu semua sudah cukup. Kita akhiri saja sampai disini." Perkataan Sasuke menjadi penutup di rapat kali ini, setelah berbasa-basi ala kadarnya semuanya bubar dari ruangan persegi panjang yang dijadikan tempat untuk rapat kali ini yang masih satu bangunan dengan hotel yang menjadi tempat menginap Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali ke kamar hotel, yang bernomorkan 2823 nomor yang cantik kalau kita cermati artinya. Hanya membutuhkan waktu 5 menit saja untuk mereka sampai, Sakura yang marah pada Sasuke berjalan beberapa langkah didepan Sasuke, sementara Sasuke setia mengekori Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura tengah memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya kedepan, semua kebutuhannya selama seminggu kedepan tertinggal di Konoha. Jadilah ceritanya Sakura marah pada bosnya, sejak tadi Sakura tidak pernah berbicara barang satu katapun pada orang dibelakangnya.

Saat didepan pintu kamar Sakura tidak langsung masuk kedalam, karena pintu kamarnya terkunci dan kuncinya itu ada pada Sasuke. Sehingga mau tidak mau Sakura harus menunggu bosnya itu untuk membukakan pintunya.

Sakura bergeser beberapa langkah memberikan ruang pada Sasuke untuk membukakan pintu kamar. Setelah pintu terbuka, Sakura langsung masuk kedalam mendahului Sasuke yang masih berada di luar. Setelah Sasuke masuk dirinya menutup pintu kamar kemudian menguncinya, jangan berpikiran kemana dulu. Sasuke mengunci pintu hanya untuk keamana saja kok, tidak lebih.

Sasuke melihat Sakura sedang melepaskan sepatu haknya yang sedari tadi membungkus kakinya. Sasuke bingung atas dirinya sendiri kenapa dia tidak senang dengan situasi ini bukankah dia sendiri yang menciptakan situasi ini, seharusnya dia senang kan dia bisa membalaskan perlakuan sekertarisnya kemarin malam. Ah sudahlah lebih baik sekarang Sasuke membersihkan diri dulu, mungkin setelah itu pikirannya kembali normal.

Setelah Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi, sempat terbersit dalam pikiran Sakura untuk membalas dendam pada bosnya itu. Namun Sakura menepis jauh-jauh pikiran itu, jika dia membalas dendam bukannya masalah kelar malah nanti Sakura makin mendapat kesialan. Sungguh pikiran Sakura sangat buntu sekarang, dia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya perihal kopernya yang tertinggal di Konoha. Sepertinya Sakura juga harus membersihkan diri, karena kamar mandinya hanya satu terpaksa Sakura harus menunggu bosnya.

Setelah beberapa saat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sudah menfenakan pakaian lengkap dua mengenakan kaos santai berwarna putih dengan celana jins sebagai bawahan. Sakura tidak ambil pusing dengan itu, segera saja dia masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Didalam kamar mandi Sakura hanya diam melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin, disana terlihat seorang perempuan yang tengah menampilkan ekspresi menyedihkan, bagaiman tidak dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya kedepan. Sakura sebenarnya ingin sekali membersihkan dirinya, tapi nanti dia pakai baju apa? Semua bajunya tertinggal di Konoha, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar mandi berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa dipakainya malam ini. Pandangannya jatuh kearah handuk yang berbentuk seperti kimono yang tergantung rapih di belakang pintu. Sepertinya itu bisa Sakura pakai untuk malam ini, untuk besok Sakura bisa pikirkan nanti setelah pikirannya kembali.

Maka dengan tanpa menunggu lagi, Sakura segera menanggalkan semua material yang menutupi tubuhnya. Setelah semuanya terlepas Sakura segera membasi tubuhnya dibawah shower dia sengaja mengguyur kepalanya dulu untuk membuang semua pikiran yang ada dikepalanya. Setelah merasa cukup Sakura segera memtikan shower kwmudian membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk kimono hotel yang kebetulan sangat pas di tubuhnya. Sakura sudah hampir mau keluar dari kamar mandi, tapi dia baru sadar dia hanya mengenakan kimono handuk apa tidak apa ya kalau dia keluar dengan kondisi seperti ini? Dia tidak mungkin berdiam diri sepanjang malam disini, bisa-bisa dia mati kedinginan. Lalu setelah itu kabar kematiannya termuat di media cetak dengan headline 'Seorang sekertaris mati dikamar mandi karena kedinginan' sungguh tidak elit sekali.

Maka dengan meyakinkan diri Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi, berharap semoga saja bosnya itu sedang keluar. Ternyata Kami-sama masih menyayanginya doanya dikabulkan bosnya tidak ada disini, syukurlah.

**Kryuuukk~**

Suara apa itu? Sepertinya tidak asing, kok bunyinya kaya suara perut sa-

"Aku lapar~"

-kura, haha ternyata benarkan suara itu suara perutnya Sakura. Wajar sih tadi siang Sakura melewatkan makan siangnya dan sekarang sudah lewat jam makan malam. Belum ada sepotong makanan pun yang masuk kedalam perutnya. Tidak mungkin kalau Sakura harus mencari makanan diluar dengan kondisi yang seperti ini. Kenapa Sakura tidak menelpon petugas hotel saja untuk mengantarkan makanan untuknya? Mungkin bagi kalian itu ide bagus, tapi tidak untuk Sakura. Kalau dia melakukan itu bosnya akan semakin berbuat sewenang-wenang padanya karena telah membuat bosnya mebayarkan makanan untuknya, kalau begitu akhirnya lebih baik dia mati kelaparan.

Mengusap perutnya Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya kearah jam dinding yang tertempel di dinding hotel. "Sabar ya, ini sudah malam lebih baik kita tidur saja ya." Ujar Sakura pada perutnya yang sepertinya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Mungkin alasan bosnya keluar adalah untuk makan malam kali ya? Tega sekali dia meninggalkan Sakura dengan perut kosng sementara dirinya enak-enakan makan diluar, jahat.

Menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikasur Sakura memandang kosong langit-langit kamar, sebenarnya dirinya itu punya salah apa sih? Kok bisa mendapat penderitaan yang sebegini beratnya. Mungkin kalian berpikir kenapa Sakura tidak menyuruh kurir untuk mengantarkan kopernya, atau membeli saja baju baru tak perlu sampai seperti ini? Benar tidak? Itu juga mungkin yang akan ia lakukan jika dompet dan ponselnya tidak ia simpan didalam koper. Tapi karena dompet dan ponselnya ia simpan dikoper yang saat ini masih berada di Konoha jadi semua itu tidak bisa ia lakukan.

Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya, kemudian secara tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan sebuah bungkusan yang terletak diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Perasaan tadi sebelum dia ke kamar mandi bungkusan itu tidak ada disana, siapa yang nyimpannya disana?

Penasaran akan apa yang ada didalam bungkusan itu, Sakura mengambil bungkusan itu kemudian mencermatinya dengan teliti. Saat dia mengangkat bungkusan itu ada sesuatu yang terjatuh dan ternyata sesuatu itu adalah secarik kertas, maka dengan penasaran Sakura mengambil kertas itu kemudian membaca sebaris kata yang membuat Sakura membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Apa dia tak salah lihat? Maka sekali lagi Sakura membaca tulisan yang tercetak pada secarik kertas itu lagi, ternyataa Sakura memang tak salah lihat tulisan itu memang benar adanya.

Sakura tak percaya, bosnya membujuknya dengan makanan. Jangan harap dia memaafkan bosnya begitu saja karena dirinya disogok oleh makanan. Dia bukan wanita murahan yang maafnya bisa dibeli oleh makanan yang berharga tidak seberapa, jangan harap. Namun, karena ini darurat Sakura menerima makanan itu. Tapi ingat dia tidak begitu saja memaafkan bosnya, catat itu.

Segera saja Sakura membuka bungkusan yang berisi makanan itu, bungkusan itu berisi bentou yang terbungkus dengan kotak plastik transparan, soal air minum Sakura tidak perlu khawatir karena dihotel ini ada sebuah dispenser beserta galon airnya-ya iyalah-.

Sakura mulai memakan bentou itu, dalam hati kecilnya Sakura berpikir ternyata Sasuke itu masih punya perasaan. Sambil mengunyah makanannya matanya tak henti-hentinya membaca sebaris kata yang ditulis tangan langsung oleh bosnya, biarpun singkat tapi membuat Sakura tersenyum karenanya.

Bersamaan dengan suapan terakhir Sasuke kembali kekamar hotel dengan sebuah kantong kertas yang Sakura tak peduli apapun isinya.

"Aku tidak tahu ukuran tubuhmu, jadi jika ini tak cukup jangan salahkan aku." Terang Sasuke sambil menyodorkan kantong kertas itu pada sakura. Sakura yang tak mengerti hanya menatap Sasuke dan kantong kertas itu bergantian.

"Pakaian, isinya pakaian." Jelas Sasuke melihat Sakura yang sepertinya tidak akan mengambil kantong kertas itu jika Sakura tidak tahu isinya.

Dengan agak ragu Sakura mengambil kantong kertas itu, sebelum alhirnya Sasuke membuka suaranya lagi. "Kopermu mungkin akan sampai besok siang, untuk sementara kau pakai saja baju itu." Sambil mengarahkan dagunya kearah bungkusan yang Sakura pegang.

"Aku tidak akan mengucapkan terima kasih padamu," ucap Sakura sambil berlalu pergi menuju kamar mandi. Sakura berniat berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang telah dibelikan Sasuke, tanpa tahu pakaian apa yang telah Sasuke belikan untuknya.

Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura yang hanya terbalut kimono handuk hotel, Sakura yang dalam balutan kimono handuk itu terlihat em.. menggoda mungkin. Setelah Sakura masuk kedalam kamar mandi, Sasuke berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya kemudian menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya keatas kasur empuk yang berbalut seprai coklat bermotif abstrak yang sangat lembut.

Alasan kenapa Sasuke menghilang tadi adalah karena dia pergi ke sebuah toko baju yang menjual berbagai macam pakaian wanita. Aneh memang seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang memiliki gengsi setinggi langit itu mau-maunya pergi ke toko baju hanya untuk membelikan Sakura baju, sungguh tak dapat dipercaya bukan?

Jika aku boleh jujur padamu sebenarnya Sasuke itu orang yang baik apalagi pada perempuan, karena dia selalu mengingat apa kata ibunya.

_"Sasuke-chan, perempuan itu adalah makhhluk tuhan yang rapuh. Jadi kau harus selalu bersikap baik padanya, mengerti?" Ujar Mikoto muda paa SAsuke yang kala itu baru berusia 5 tahun._

_"Huum," jawab bocah lelaki tampan itu pada ibunya._

**-ks-**

Sasuke baru saja memejamkan matanya yang sudah sangat berat, tapi dengan tidak berprikebosan sekertaris pinknya bangunkan dirinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura yang berdiri menjulang didepannya.

"Baju ini terlalu pendek untukku," menunjuk kearah rok yang Sakura kenakan sekarang.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura dari atas ke bawah, matanya yang berat menjadi kembali segar kala melihat sekertarisnya itu mengenakan pakaian yang telah dibelikannya. Sakura terlihat sangat berbeda sekarang tubuhnya yang proporsional dibalut dengan blus berwarna abu dengan blezer putih dan rok span yang panjangnya 20 cm diatas lutut. Ternyata dia lebih tinggi, pikir Sasuke.

"Terus? Aku harus memanjangkannya untukmu?" Ujar Sasuke setelah dirinya kembali terkendali.

"Ya..tidak juga sih, kau bisa menukarkannya kan? Aku belum melepaskan labelnya, kok." Sepertinya Sakura sudah kembali ke Sakura yang dulu, biarpun katanya sekarang masih marah.

Mengangkat alis kirinya tinggi Sasuke mendengus malas menanggapi permintaan Sakura yang seenaknya. Memangnya Sakura itu siapa?

"Dan lagi, kenapa kau hanya membelikan aku satu baju? Bukankah kau orang kaya?"

**Toeng~**

Gila banget orang ini, diberi jantung minta hati.

"Ck, orang yang tak tahu diuntung." Menjatuhkan tubuhnya lagi ke atas kasur dan menutup kembali kedua kelopak matanya.

"Tapi ini salahmu juga kan? Kenapa kau dengan tega membuat koperku tertinggal di Konoha?!"

"Besok kopermu akan kembali, jangan banyak bicara. Tidur sana!" Membalikkan tubuhnya Sasuke menutup seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

Sakura? Dia masih berdiri disana menatap gumpalan yang berada dibawah selimut, Sakura berpikir bosnya tidak tahu ukuran tubuhnya itu wajar namun kenapa bosnya tahu ukuran tubuh terdalam Sakura ya?-selain membelikan satu stel pakaian untuk Sakura, bosnya juga membelikan 'kau-pasti-tahu-itu'-

Tak punya pilihan lain Sakura akhirnya kembali ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaian itu dengan kimono handuknya lagi. Semoga saja besok pagi pun kopernya sudah sampai disini, agar Sakura tidak perlu menderita seperti ini lagi.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan tertutup kembali, Sasuke menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam selimut. Dia memandang pontu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat yang didalamnya ada seorang perempuan yang sedang berganti pakaian. Sasuke bangkit dari kasur kemudian berjalan kearah lemari kecil yang beraa disudut ruangan yang ternyata isinya adalah pakaian-pakaian Sasuke yang sudah dipindahkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang mencari sesuatu, setelah Sasuke menemukan pencariannya dia kembali menutup pintu lemari itu.

Bersamaan dengan itu Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kimonono handuknya. Sakura berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya, namun suara Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Kau akan tidur dengan handuk itu?"

Tak ingin epot-repot menjawab pertanyaan bosnya, Sakura kembali berjalan kearah kasurnya. Ceritanya Sakura sudah kembali sadar kalau dia sedang marah pada bosnya maka dia tidak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

"Pakailah ini," melemparkan sesuatu pada Sakura yang ternyata sesuatu itu adalah sepotong t-shirt hitam polos dan sebuah celana pendek yang kita sebut saja boxer.

"Itu lebih baik, dari pada kimino handuk itu." Sasuke kembali ke kasurnya yang berada disebrang kasur Sakura, kemudian langsung menidurkan dirinya disana.

Sakura yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan terjadi, bosnya menyuruhnya memakai pakaian milik bosnya sendiri. Apa bosnya ini tidak sedang mengerjainya lagi kan?

**TBC**

**Pojok Author: **

Hoho akhirnya chap enam update juga, hoho. Chap ini saya buat segini karena ini hanya sebagai pengantar hubungan SasuSaku yang mulai membaik, untuk chap selanjutnya saya akan membuat interaksi keduanya itu mengalir apa adanya. Pastinya ke arah yang mulai menjurus ke judul(?). Saya menyadari chap kemarin Sasuke jahilnya keterlaluan banget jadi di sini akan diperlihatkan sisi lain Sasuke yang sebenarnya baik.

Kshiina mau tanya nih, apakah tidak apa-apa kalau satu chap itu menceritakan satu hari? Karena saat kshiina perhatikan lagi fanfic ini satu chapter itu menceritakan satu hari saja. Apakah tidak terlalu lambat ya? Mohon bantuannya, agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi.

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca cerita saya, baik yang meriview ataupun silent readers ataupun yang cuma numpang lewat aja. Semoga kalian tetap setia mengikuti fic ini sampai selesai ya. Karena sepertinya fic ini akan lamaaaaaa banget selesainya soalnya saya itu belum bisa membuat fic yang pendek tapi isinyalengkap(?) Untuk itu saya belajar membuat fic yang oneshoot-apa hubungannya- tapi sampai sekarang belum juga selesai-selesai #nangis dipojokkan.

Saatnya bales review chap kemarin dulu, yang login cek pm yaa...

**Cima: **Emang sengaja, hehehe. Chap ini beda kok ;) rnr lagi yaaa

**Lynn: **Semoga chap ini lebih greget, rnr lagi yaa

**rany de:** Chap agak ada romance yang tersiratnnya kok, rnr lagi yaa

**SinHye:** Ini udah update, rnr lagi yaaa

**Hinataibodohlemotjelek**: Kalo gitu kenapa dibaca?

**Aitara fuyuharu: **Sakura ga bakalan tega, rnr lagi yaa

Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang chap 6 ini? Kasih tahu saya lewat kotak review yaaa...

Mind to review?

Sign,

kshiina


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura tidak bisa tidur malam ini, matanya yang sudah sangat lelah tak kunjung juga jatuh tertidur. Apa ini gara-gara Sakura tidak terbiasa tidur di tempat baru? Tidak, kurasa bukan karena itu, Sakura adalah tipe orang yang mudah tidur dimana dan seperti apa kalau dia sudah mengantuk dia akan langsung tertidur. Sakura meremas kaos Sasuke yang sekarang tengah ia kenakan, bau Sasuke sangat jelas tercium dari wangi kaos ini. Sakura baru sadar wangi sitrus yang keluar dari tubuh Sasuke bukan berasal dari parfum yang dikenakannya tetapi karena pewangi pakaian yang bermerk entah apa itu.

Kaos Sasuke begitu kebesaran di tubuhnya, boxernyapun sama. Sakura memang tidak kurus tapi tetap saja badan Sasuke lebih besar darinya. Sakura tidak berhenti bersemu saat dia memikirkan boxernya ini bekas Sasuke, bekas Sasuke dong bayangin. Bekas Sasukeeee...aaahh aku tidak bisa membayangkannya~

Sakura menggulingkan badannya menghadap kasur Sasuke, saat ini yang terlihat oleh Sakura hanyalah punggung tegapnya saja yang bergerak teratur menandakan si empunya sudah tertidur. Sakura menatap punggung tegap itu dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan, terhitung baru beberapa hari saja mereka bertemu namun rasanya Sakura mengenal bosnya itu sudah sangat lama. Hah~ sudahlah, sekarang dia harus segera tidur karena besok katanya bosnya itu ada rapat lagi. Akhirnya Sakura jatuh tertidur juga, malam ini Sakura tertidur pulas tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi. Semoga saja besok kopernya sudah datang, dan semoga saja bosnya itu selalu bersikap seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi pun tiba, sang malam telah kembali ke belahan bumi yang lain. Sang dewi yang semalam dengan setia menemani makhluk tuhan yang terlelap sekarang dapat bernapas lega karena tugasnya hari ini sudah selesai digantikan sang raja siang yang dengan gagahnya menyinari sebagian belahan bumi ini. Semua orang telah kembali pada aktivitasnya masing-masing, begitu pula Sakura. Dia terpaksa membuka kedua matanya saat dirasa sinar hangat mentari menyilaukannya.

"Uh~(mengucek kedua mata emeraldnya) siapa sih yang buka jendela, mengganggu saja." Rutuk Sakura entah pada siapa.

"Aku, memangnya kenapa?" suara seseorang membuat Sakura menghwntikan gerakannya dengan gerakan kaku Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Di sana didepan jendela yang terbuka bosnya berdiri menjulang dengan sudah berpakaian rapih bosnya terlihat bersinar pagi ini persis seperti dewa yang turun dari kahyangan, cool.

"Ck, aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidur seperti kerbau."

Apa? Dia mengatai Sakura seperti kerbau? Berani sekali bosnya ini, ah Sakura menarik lagi kata-katanya kalau bosnya itu cool, semalam sudah baik sekarang berubah menjadi menyebalkan lagi. Uh~ menyebal-

"Cepatlah mandi, aku tunggu dibawah kita sarapan bersama."

-kan. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sekarang telah keluar dari sana, sebenarnya bosnya itu seperti apa? orang yang suka mengerjainya? Atau kah orang baik seperti semalam? Hah~ Sakura bingung atas sikap bosnya yang tak tentu ini. Sakura bangkit dari kasurnya segera menuju kamar mandi menuruti perintah bosnya itu.

Hampir 40 menit Sakura menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk membersihkan dirinya, ah biarlah bosnya menunggu lama karena bukankah bosnya sendiri bilang dia akan menunggu Sakura? Jadi tak apa kan, kalau Sakura lama? Dirinya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai selelmbar handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya dari dada hingga seperempat pahanya. Sakura berjalan kearah kasurnya untuk mengambil baju yang semalam Sasuke belikan untuknya.

Sakura melepaskan selembar handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya, jadilah sekarang Sakura bertelanjang bulat. Sepertinya Sakura melupakan sesuatu, sekarang dia bukan berada di apartemennya dan Sakura tidak berpikir bagaimana jika bosnya masuk dan melihat Sakura sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini? Kemungkinan yang pertama jika itu terjadi mungkin fic ini akan berubah haluan, hahaha. Tidak kok, bercanda.

Sekarang Sakura sudah mengenakan pakaian lengkap, untungnya kemungkinan diatas tidak terjadi, tapi benarkah demikian? Setelah menyisir rambutnya, dan memastikan pakaiannya telah rapi Sakura keluar dari kamar berniat kebawah untuk saraoan bersama Sasuke.

Setelah sampai dibawah Sakura segera pergi menuju restauran hotel yang berada 5 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Tidak banyak pengunjung hotel yang sarapan di restoran hotel pagi ini, hanya ada beberapa orang saja. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru restauran mencari keberadaan sang bos, setelah melihat keberadaan bosnya Sakura berjalan menghampirinya.

Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun Sakura langsung duduk dikursi sebelah kanan Sasuke. Sasuke pun tiak berkomentar apapun, yang membuat Sakuura heran. Kukira dia akan mengucapkan kalimat pedas karena dirinya sangat lama, tapi nyatanya bosnya ini malah sibuk dengan buku menu yang ada tangannya. Ada apa dengan bosnya ini? Ah sudahlah jangan diambil pusing lebih baik Sakura juga melihat menu yang disajikan di restauran ini.

Sang waiters pun datang menanyakan pesanan mereka berdua, Sakura memilih nasi kare dengan secangkir ocha hangat. Sasuke? Entahlah bosnya itu hanya tenggelam pada buku menu itu, setelah lama-lama mbolak balikan buku menu itu coba tebak apa yang dipesan Sasuke? Ada yang mau mencoba menebaknya, ayo ayo tebaklah~ Tidak ada yang mau menebaknya? yakin? Hah~ baiklah akan aku beritahu apa pesanan sang pangeran tampan ini, secangkir kopi tanpa gula titik tak ada koma.

Gila bukan? Sampai-sampai membuat waiters yang kelihatannya masih belia itu mengerutkan keningnya heran, apa orang ini sehat? Sedari tadi membolak-balikan buku menu hanya untuk membeli secangkir kopi? Yang mana tidak tercanrum di buku menu. Ckckck, apa begitu ya kelakuan orang kaya? Menghela napas berat sang waiters meninggalkan meja SasuSaku yang sebelumnya mengucapakan 'terimakasih pesanan anda akan datang sebentar lagi.

Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh selidik, sebenarnya bosnya ini kenapa sih? Aneh banget, dan apa coba saat tadi bosnya beradu pandang dengan Sakura bosnya iti segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Apa bosnya ini marah padanya? Mana ada harusnya Sakura lah yang marah, kenapa dia yang marah memangnya apa salah Sakura?

"Maaf menggangu, ini pesanan tuan dan nyonya. Selamat menikmati," ucap waiter tadi membawakan pesanan mereka berdua.

"Terimakasih/hn," ucap Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan dengan kata yang berbeda pastinya.

Setelah waiter itu pergi, keduanya mulai memakan sarapan mereka pagi ini ralat hanya Sakura lah yang memakan sarapannya karena bosnya hanya meminum secangkir kopi yang rasanya pahit sekali karena tidak ditambah sesendok gula pun. Saat makan Sakura sempat mencuri pandang pada bosnya, yang sedang meminum kopinya dengan khidmat.

Sakura baru saja menghabiskan setengah bagian dari nasi karenya saat Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya. Menyimpan beberap lembar uang kemudian berkata, "ini untuk membayar makananmu dan kopiku. Hari ini kau tidak perlu menemaniku rapat, kau bebas melakukan apapun hari ini." Setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke pergi dari sana tanpa sedikitpun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura yang tak paham dengan semua ini, hanya menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan mulut yang menganga lebar dengan ekspresi yang sangat konyol jika aku boleh berkomentar. Setelah Sasuke sudah hilang sepenuhnya dari pandangan, mengangkat bahunya tak acuh Sakura kembali melanjutkan sarapannya yang sempat tertunda. Baguslah hari ini Sakura bisa bersantai di hotel, tanpa harus mendapat perintah yang tak masuk akal dari bosnya. Lalalala~ senangnya hati Sakura hari ini, apakah ini efek dari lamanya ia mandi? Sehingga semua kesialannya hilang terbawa oleh air yang mengalir dari shower, jika begini caranya Sakura mau kok berlama-lama mandi.

Setelah 15 menit dari kepergian Sasuke, Sakura pun meninggalkan restoran itu yang sebelumnya membayar dulu billnya dengan uang yang ditinggalkan Sasuke. Kalian tahu, ternyata Sasuke itu orang kaya yang pelit. Masa dia hanya meninggalkan uang pas-pasan. Sakura jadi mengira alasan Sasuke hanya untuk memesan kopi karena uangnya itu tidak cukup untuk membeli makanan yang lain Sakura yakin itu. Sakura tidak sadar kalau memang Sasuke pelit, kenapa pula dia mau membayarkan sarapan Sakura?

.

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang rapat lagi, jika kemarin mereka membahas tentang rencana awal pembangunan kantor cabang baru di Oto. Sekarang mereka sedang membahas berapa waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk pembuatan kantor cabang ini. Sasuke tidak begitu menyimak apa yang disampaikan oleh pegawainya itu, pikirannya telah berkelana ke negeri antah berantah yang tak punya nama dan tak pernah dijamah oleh siapapun juga (?).

Terhitung sudah dua kali Sasuke tidak memperhatikan rapat, kemarin dan sekarang tentunya. Jika kemarin Sasuke tak fokus karena perhatiannya teralihkan pada seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah sekertarisnya sendiri. Sekarang pun sama alasan Sasuke tidaj fokus di rapat kedua ini karena sekertarisnya juga. Bukan karena sekertarisnya itu bersikap aneh seperti kemarin , bukan-bukan itu.

Aku akan memberitahukan padamu alasan Sasuke tidak fokus dirapat kedua ini. Diatas aku sudah meberitahumu alasannya adalah karena sekeratisnya, tapi aku akan mberikan detailnya bagaiman pada kalian. Agar semua na jelas, marilah kira kembali kebebebrapa saat yang lalu, tepatnya 5 menit sebelum Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi.

**5 Menit sebelum Sakura keluar kamar mandi**

**Bag Sasuke**

"Ck, sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke entah pada siapaa, matanya melirik kearah jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Kalau tidak salah dirinya telah menunggu sekertarisnya disisni, sejak pukul 8 lewat 5 menit dan sekarng sudah pukul 8 lewat 40 menit berarti dia sudah menunggu sekertarisnya itu selama 35 menit. Gila bukan? Masa seorang bos menunggu sekertarisnya selama ini? Yang ada sekertarislah yang menunggu bosnya, bukan terbalik seperti ini. Dunia memang telah berubah sekarang, apa ini efek kurikulum 13 yang mengharuskan siswa mencari sumber pengetahuan sendiri tnpa harus selalu diberikan oleh guru? Maaf sepertinya ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu, tapi kalau diberika tali penghubung pasti bisa nyambung kan?

Memang benar Sasuke lah yangg bilang dia akan menunggu sekertarisnya itu, tapi ga selama ini juga kali. Sasuke berencana akan memperbaiki hubungan dengan sekertarisnya itu, tapi sepertinya sekertarisnya tidak menginginkan hubungan keduanya membaik. Buktinya, dirinya membuat Sasuke harus menunggu selama ini? Sasuke benci menunggu, apalagi menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti.

Haruskah Sasuke kembali ke atas lagi, untuk melihat keadan sekertarisnya itu? Tapi untuk apa memang itu penting? Tidak, itu tidak penting Sasuke sangat tidak penting malah. E-eh..hey kau mau kemana? Ku bilang itu tidak penting, untuk apa kau pergi menyusul sekeratarismu itu. Ah sepertinya terlambat, Sasuke telah meninggalkan ruangan ini menuju ke kamarnya. Hah...terserah kau sajalah.

Dengan langkah seribu Sasuke kembali mwnuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua. Dirinya tidak mengenakan lift, dia memilih untuk lewat tangga hitung-hitung olahraga. Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan kepada sekertarisnya itu karena telah membuat Sasuke menunggu.

Sasule telah sampai di pintu kamar bernomor 2823, tanpa permisi Sasuke membuka pintunya. Lihat saja kau Haruno Sakura, jika kau masih bermalas- malasan akan ku hu-

Sasuke tidak dapat lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya, saat melihat sesuatu di depan sana yng membuat semua darahnya mengalir ke wajahnya. A-apa...ini? Sasuke tidak dapat sedetik pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesuatu yang didalam sana. Sasuke masih bergeming di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit menampilkan pemandangan indah bagi Sasuke(?)

Bagaiman tidak, di dalam sana sekertarisnya hanya mengenakan selembar handuk dan sekarang handuknya itu telah jatuh terkapai dilantai. Menampilkan tubuh proporsional sekertarisnya yang terbuka sepenuhnya tak ada sehelai materialpun yang menutupinya. Sebagai lelaki normal yang sudah matang (?) Sasuke sedikit ter-tera...arggghhhh pokoknya begitu deh. Tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, Sasuke segera menutup pintu iti sebelum sisi gelap dalam tubuhnya menguasai dirinya. kalau sampai itu terjadi seperti yang kubilang diawal, fic ini akan berubah haluan dan bisa berabeh urusanya.

Sasuke masih bergeming didepan pintu yang tertutup itu, napasnya memburu melihat sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Bohong? Iyalah itu bohong, biarpun Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya pada makhluk tuhan yang indah ini bukan berarti dia tidak pernah melihat hal yang seperti ini. Apalagi jika orang terdekatmu adalah orang termesum sedunia seperti Naruto dan Kakashi yang setiap saat mencekokinya dengan buku Icha-Icha paradise yang dikarang oleh penulis novel dewasa termasyhur siapa lagi kalau bukan Jiraya-sensei ditambah kepingan cd yang kau pasti tahu isinya apa. Ckckck, kau yang polos pun pasti ternoda.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak untuk mengendalikan pikiran-pikiran anehnya yang sangat sekali tidak keUchihaan. Kalau nenek moyangnya tahu, mungkin Sasuke akan digantung. Setelah merasa pikirnnya agak kembali normal, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauh kamar terlaknat itu. Sasuke tak habis pikir apa yang ada dikepala merah muda sekeratrisnya itu? Apa sekertarisnya itu berniat menggodanya? Tapi dilihat begitu tenangnya sekertarisnya itu berpakaian Sasuke mengambil kesimpulan kalau sekertarisnya itu tidak menyadari hal ini akan terjadi.

Sasuke kembali ke restauran dan langsung mendudukan dirinya ditempatnya tadi yang beruntung masih kosong. Baru saja Sasuke mendudukan dirinya, sekeryarisbya masuk ke restouran itu spertonya mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Dengan sigap Sasuke mengabil buku menu didepannya membukanya hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sasuke merasakan saat sekertarisnya itu sudah duduk disebelah kanannya.

Sasuke berpura-pura menyibukan dirinya dengan buku menu yabg dipegangnya, mengabaikan kehadiran sekertarisnya. Sekertarisnya pun mulai membuka buku menunya.

Tak lama seorang waiter pun datang, menanyakan apa makanan yang akan mereka pesan. Sasuke tak tahu dia ingin pesan apa, karena sedari tadi pikirannya berkelana tak tentu arah. Sakura sekertarisnya memesan nasi kare dan ocha hangat, tapi dirinya masih belum menentukan pesanannya.

Akhirnya setelah membolak-balikan buku menu Sasuke memesan sesuatu yng sama sekali tidak tercantum di buku menu, yaitu secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula. Sasuke menyadari waiter itu sedikit heran dengan pesanan yng tak biasanya ini, tapi karena dia orang kaya apapun bisa ia dapatkan.

Waiter itu pun berlalu setelah mengucapkan 'terimakasih, sebentar lagi pesanan anda akan datang'. Setelah waiter itu pergi tinggalah mereka berdua, Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain atau kemana saja asaljan dirinya tidak bertemu pandang dengan sekertarisnya itu. Sakura menatapnya pebuh selidik, kedua iris berbeda warna pun bertemu, namun dengan cepat Sasuke mebfaluhkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sasuke melakukan itu ada alasannya, karena setiap kali dia melihat sekertarisnya itu pikiran-pikiran gila berkelebatan di kepalanya. Sungguh hebat, padahal Sasuke hanya melihat sekilas saja, tapi efeknya bisa sebesar ini. Dirinya pernah melihat sesuatu yang bahkan lebih dari sekertarisnya, tapi kenapa ini lah yang sangat membekas dikepalanya.

"Maaf menggangu, ini pesanan tuan dan nyonya. Selamat menikmati," Suara waiter tadi membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya seperti biasa 'hn' lah uang diucapkannya sedangkan sekertarisnya itu bilang'terimakasih'.

Dalam hening mereka mulai menikmati apa yang telah mereka pesan. Sasuke meminum kopinya dengan khidmat, semoga saja dengan kopi ini pikirannya kembali waras. Setelah kopinya habis, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang sambil berkata "ini untuk membayar makananmu dan kopiku. Hari ini kau tidak perlu menemaniku rapat, kau bebas melakukan apapun hari ini." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Saauke pergi dari sana tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada sekertarisnya itu. Sepertinya itu pilihan bagus, dengan tidak mengikutsertakan Sakura dirapat hari ini. Karena kalau tidak, mungkin selama rapat pikirannya akan tertuju pada sekertarisnya ini, bisa gawat kalau seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya pilihan itu pun bukan pilihan yang bagus, benarkan?

**End **

Jadi begitulah saudara sekalian, yang membuat Sasuke tidak fokus lagi pada rapatnya hari ini. Sungguh kasian sekali bukan, Uchiha bungsu ini.

Dan coba lihat, sekarang Uchiha bungsu ini telah duduk dikursi bar dengan segelas minuman beralkohol yang konon katanya dapat membuatmu melupakan masalahmu. Hari ini sungguh sangat menyiksa Sasuke, seharian ini pikirannya dijajah oleh sekertaris menyebalkannya itu. Jadilah sekarang ia duduk ditempat yang penuh dengan kesemuan ini. Rapat yang melelahkan sudah beres sejak pukul 6 sore lalu. Sekarang sudah pukul 8 jadi kira-kira Sasuke sudah berada ditempat ini selama 2 jam.

Sasuke tidak langsung pulang ke hotel karena merasa kwhawatir dirinya sendiri. Bagaiman kalau dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya apalagi kamar itu hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua, pasti sesuatu yang sangat buruk akan terjadi. Dengan alasan itulah Sasuke berada disini, untuk menenangkan dirinya dulu. Tapi sepertinya pilihannya salah, bukannya tenang malah pikirannya menjadi sangat kacau. Sasuke telah meminum hampir sebotol penuh bir sejak dua jam yang lalu, tapi itu tidak lantas membuatnya mabuk. Sasuke bisa dibilang orang yang kebal oada alkohol dia tidak akan gampang mabuk hanya meminum satu botol bir saja.

Menghela napasnya lelah, Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya. "Kau mau kemana tuan, temat ini akan ramai saat hari semakin larut. Sekarang masih terlalu dini untuk meninggalkan tempat ini." Ucap bartender berperawakan tinggi ini, memang benar apa katanya temapt ini akan ramai kalau hari semaki larut. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli dengan itu, meletakan sejumlah uang dimeja bar untuk membayar minumannya tak lupa denagn uang tipnya juga.

Sasuke keluar dari tempat itu, disaat orang-orang baru mulai berdatangan ke tempat ini. Sasuke berniat akan kembali ke hotel, semoga saja Sakura sudah tidur. Bar ini terletak cukup jauh dari tempat hotelnya menginap, jika saat pergi ke oto Sasuke memakai jasa supir sekarang Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya seorang diri.

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, bahkan cenderung lambat. Sekertarisnya itu membuat dirinya menjadi kacau hanya dengan hal kecil seperti iti. Tapi tunggu! Memangnya siapa sekertarisnya itu? Sehingga dapat membuat dirinya jadi bukan seperti dirinya. Cih! Tidak boleh ada yang membuat dirinya menjadi kacau termasuk sekertaris pinknya itu.

Tak terasa mobilnya itu sekarang sudah sampai diparkiran hotel. Sasuke tidak lantas keluar dari mobil berharga selangit itu. Biarpun tadi ia sesumbar bahwa dirinya tidak akan kacau lagi karena sekertarisnya itu, tapi sepertinya itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Dengan memantapkan hati, Sasuke akhirnya keluar juga dari mobilnya. Berjalan lambat kearah kamarnya. Sekali lagi dirinya berharap semoga saja sekertaris pinknya itu sudah tidur, semoga saja.

Sasuke telah berdiri di depan pintu kamar bernomor 2823, dengan tangan kirinya Sasuke membuka pintu itu. Sepertinya kami-sama mengabulkan permohonannya, sekertarisnya sudah tidur karena kamarnya sudah gelap hanya temaram yang keluar dari lampu tidur yang terletak ditengah-tengah antara dua tempat tidur itu. Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar lalu menutup pintunya kembali.

**Cklik**

Bersamaan dengan itu kamar ini berubah tentang setelah lampunya dinyalakan oleh orang yang berdiri sekitar dua meter dari tempat Sasuke berdiri. Orang itu memakai piyama tidur berwarna maroon yang bermodel seperti gaun. Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan sangat berat, biarpun didalam Sasuke sangat kacau tapi di luar di terlihat datar seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menuntut, meminta penjelasan kenapa dirinya baru pulang selarut ini? Kok kesannya Sasuke seperti seorang suami yang baru pulang dari selingkuhannya lalu tertangkap basah oleh istrinya yang sejak tadi menunggu kepulangan dirinya.

**TBC**

**Pojok author: **Senangnya kshiina dapat menyelesaikan chap 7 ini, ini hadiah dari kshiina pada readers yang setia mengikuti fic ini. Setelah mendapat pencerahan dari review kemarin saya sudah memutuskan saya akan membuat fic ini berjalan apa adanya, mau satu chapter cuma nyeritain satu hari kek, dua hari pokoknya terserah imajinasi liar yangberjungkir balik di otak saya deh, hehehe.

Kayaknya chapter ini agak sedikit kurang aman di tempatkan di T mungkin T+ lebih tepatnya kali ya?

Cukup basa-basinya sekarang beritahu kshiina tentang apa yang ada dikepala readers semua setelah baca chap 7 dari NJSM ini? Kasih tahu saya lewat kotak review dibawah sana ya?

Dan tolong berikan saya konkrit mengenai fic ini supaya saya bisa lebih baik lagi.

Terimaksih banyak kepada para reviewers yang sudah meriview fic ini dari chap 1 sampai 6 kemarin. Semoga chapter ini menghibur kalian :))

Mind to Review?

Saran, kritik flame pun boleh asal yang membangun tentunya.

Sign,

kshiina


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

Story© Kuro Shiina

* * *

"Mau kah kau menjadi suamiku?"

"Kau jangan salah paham dulu, maksudku...kau hanya berpura-pura saja. Kau mau kan?"

"Bagaimana kau mau kan menolongku?" Suara Sakura lagi-lagi mengusik keheningan di malam yang sunyi ini.

"..."

"Ayolah~ kau tidak kasihan padaku? Kalau kau tidak menoongku hidupku akan berantakan." Sambil menggoyangkan tangan Sasuke yang terkulai dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

Sasuke belum juga menjawabnya netra hitamnya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk didefinisikan.

"Sakura..."

"Ya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuro Shiina**

**Proudly Present.**

**.**

**.**

**NOT JUST SIMPLE MARRIED**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.**

**Rate : T (dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka? JANGAN DIBACA!**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**Selamat membaca~**

Hening beberapa saat, hingga suara langkah kaki menyadarkan Sasuke kalau sekertarisnya itu menghampiri dirinya didepan pintu, namun sebelum itu terjadi Sasuke mencegahnya, "jangan mendekat!". Kenapa sekertarisnya ini tak sadar apa kalau dirinya sedang dalam 'bahaya'?

"Hah? Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sakura heran atas perubahan bosnya ini, tak mengindahkan perintah bosnya Sakura terus saja maju menghampiri Bosnya yang berdiri kaku di depan pintu.

"Ku bilang, jangan mendekat! Satu langkah lagi kau maju, habis kau!" Ancam Sasuke pada sekertaris berkepala batu didepanya.

Bukannya menurut, sekertaris menyebalkan ini malah semakin cepat melangkahkan kaki untuk menghampirinya.

Satu langkah.

Jangan salahkan dirinya jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi,deal?

Dua langkah.

Sepertinya memang sekertarisnyalah yang memberikan kesempatan.

Tiga lan-...eh kok?

"Hei kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke bingung, kenapa sekertarisnya itu melewati dirinya.

"Aku mau tidur," jawab Sakura santai, berjalan kearah kasurnya yang berada disebelah jendela- sebelah kanan pintu-. Sepertinya dirinya salah sangka, Sakura bukan menghampiri dirinya melainkan menghampiri kasur yang berada disebelah tempatnya berdiri. Ckckck, makanya Sas tahan dulu!

Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas kasur empuk, tak dipedulikannya bosnya yang tengah gondok setengah mati karena ternyata dugaannya salah. Sial! Kenapa pula ada pikiran yang tidak senonoh dipikiran suci Uchihanya itu.

Sasuke belum beranjak dari sana, matanya yang setajam elang menatap datar sekertarisnya yang tengah bergulung dalam selimut hangat, enak sekali dia. Sasuke berjalan menuju kasurnya juga, melirik kearah sekertarisnya yang sepertinya sudah terhanyut dialam mimpi. Hah...sepertinya Sasuke harus mengguyurkan kepalanya dengan air dingin, agar sesuatu dalam dirinya tidak membakar akal sehatnya. Sasuke bangkit dari kasurnya, berjalan kearah kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya membawa baju yang akan ia kenakan malam ini. Sepertinya Sasuke butuh waktu yang lama untuk mendinginkan kepalanya dibawah shower.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya setelah mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka dan ditutup dengan waktu yang nyaris bersamaan. Sebenarnya Sakura belum tidur, dia hanya memejamkan matanya saja tanpa berniat untuk mengarungi samudra mimpi. Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya, sekarang tanggal tanggal 28 maret yang mana hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke 25. Sakura baru menyadari jari ini adalah hari ulabg tahunnya, saat dirinya tak sengaja melihat baju tidur yang sekarang tengah ia kenakan. Baju ini adalah hadiah dari Ino saat ulang tahunnya tahun lalu, biarpun hadiah berupa gaun tidur itu cocok untuk pengantin baru bukannya hadiah ulang tahun untuk dirinya yang lajang. Tapi meskipun begitu, dirinya merasa bahagia atas hadiahnya ini. Dia jadi merindukan sahabatnya itu, apa Ino sangat sibuk sekali ya? Sampai-sampai tidak ada waktu untuk menelpon pada Sakura.

Biasanya tepat jam 12 malam Ino sahabatnya akan menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuknya, dan pagi harinya dia akan mendapat telepon dari orang tuanya yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Namun sekarang dipenghujung hari ulang tahunnya tidak seorang pun yang menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuknya ataupun hanya sekedar mengucapkan 'HBD YA' padanya. Sungguh miris, mungkin inilah yang membuat Sakura belum juga mengarungi samudra mimpinya.

**Krrrieet..**

Lamunan Sakura terhenti saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan munculah bosnya yang sudah mengenakan kaos oblong dan celana pendek biasa, rambutnya masih basah sehingga bosnya itu menggosok-gosokan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil ditangannya. Apa bosnya ini tidak suka pakai piyama saat tidur ya? Karena selama beberapa hari ini saat tidur bosnya memilih kaos oblong dan celana biasa sebagai baju tidurnya, ah~ lupakan.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak, saat melihat sekertarisnya itu masih tetjaga. Bukannya saat dia masuk kekamar mandi sekertarisnya itu sudah tidur? Sudahlah itu tidak penting. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya menggosok-gosokkan rambutnya yang basah dan berjalan menuju kasurnya. Ini gara-gara sekertarisnya jadi ia harus keramas di malam hari seperti ini.

"Hari ini aku ulang tahun," ujar Sakura entah pada siapa. Mebuat Sasuke menghentikan aktivitas menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk saat ini Sasuke sudah duduk dikasurnya.

Apa sekertarisnya itu sedang berbicara padanya?

"Iya, aku berbicara padamu."

Wah~ hebat sekali dia, apa dia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain? Tidak lah, itu hanya tebakan asal Sakura melihat bosnya sedikit bingung atas ucapannya itu.

"Oh," jawab Sasuke tanpa minat, kembali dirinya melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Kalau seperti ini caranya rambutnya tidak akan kering-kering, Sasuke tidak suka memakai pengering rambut dia lebih suka yang alami saja. Sebenarnya rambutnya itu tidak begitu basah, hanya saja Sasuke adalah orang yang tidak suka rambutnya tidak benar-benar kering.

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura memajukan bibirnya kesal, apa-apaan bosnya itu masa cuma segitu aja jawabannya, ngucapin selamat kek atau apapun itu bukan hanya oh saja, ck menyebalkan.

"Selamat ulang tahun kalau begitu," Sasuke melempar asal handuk kecil yang dipakainya.

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura melongo tak percaya, apa kupingnya tak salah dengar? Apa benar bos yang menyebalkannya itu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya? Memang benar Sakura mengharapkan bosnya mengucapkan ulangtahun padanya tapi saat itu terjadi Sakura sendiri yang tak percaya mendengarnya

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi?" Pinta Sakura untuk memastikan kalau telinganya itu tak salah dengar.

"Kau tidak tuli," ujar Sasuke enggan mengulangi apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut emasnya itu. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga bingung, kenapa kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Isshh kau! Hmm..tapi terimakasih. Kau orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku hari ini."

Dijawab dengan gumaman ambigu yang menjadi ciri khas dari bosnya itu, kalian pasti sudah mengetahuinya kan? Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot memberitahukan lagi kepada kalian.

"Bisakah kau menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untukku?" Pinta Sakura dengan senyuman di akhir kalimatnya. Sasuke hampir saja menganggukan kepalanya jika saja dirinya tak segera menyadari kata-kata Sakura barusan.

What? Apa katanya? Dia meminta Sasuke untuk menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Hahaha~ jangan bercanda, mana ada dirinya yang keren menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun yang sangat kekanakan.

"Tidak," singkat padat dan jelas. Ya iyalah mana mau dia, bisa-bisa harga dirinya turun goceng.

Jawaban Sasuke membuat senyuman yang terpatri diwajahnya luruh seketika digantikan dengan ekspresi muka bebek yang kemarin-kemarin menjadi tren selfi generasi 4l4y masa kini #pisss.

"Kenapa tidak mau? Itukan hanya permintaan sepele."

Sepele? Sepele katanya!?

"Kenapa juga aku harus mau?"

"Karena ini hari ulangtahunku, masa kau tidak mau sih?"

"Itu bukan urusanku," dengan jawaban final itu Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikasur lalu membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sakura yang melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang kekanakan-padahal dirinyalah yang kekanakan- itu. Sakura turun dari kasurnya menuju kasur Sasuke yang hanya berjarak dua langkah saja dari kasurnya. Dengan tenaga monsternya Sakura menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke, namun selimut itu tidak dengan mudah terlepas dari tubuh Sasuke karena Sasuke mempertahankan selimut itu dengan kuat. Sakura tarik ke kanan, Sasuke mearik kekiri begitu seterusnya jadilah adu kekuatan tarik-menarik selimut. Karena kesal Sasuke melepaskan tarikannya yang membuat Sakura hampir saja terjerembab jika saja dirinya tidak memiliki keseimbangan tubuh yang bagus.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura dengan nada yang berbahaya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untukku." Jawaban Sakura membuat Sasuke ingin sekali mengunyah gulali pink didepannya dengan tak bersisa. Apakah sebegitu inginkah si pink ini dinyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun oleh dirinya?

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian menarik tangan Sakura yang berada didepannya, untuk duduk disampingnya. Setelah Sakura berada disampingnya Sasuke belum juga melepaskan tangan Sakura, sehingga membuat suasana terasa canggung. Kalau dipikir-pikir ini lah kali pertamanya bos dan sekertarisnya itu melakukan kontak fisik, yeah~ biarpun hanya pegangan tangan biasa. Sakura melihat tangan kirinya yang sedang dipegang oleh bosnya dan orang yang memegang tangannya bergantian. Suasana akward ini bertahan beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dan berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Ehem..a-..a" tuh kan jadi lupa apa yang mau dikatakan Sasuke pada Sakura, dan kenapa lagi dirinya jadi gagap seperti Hinata yang merupakan istri sahabatnya. Satu hal yang membuat citra keUchihaan turun, ck ini gara-gara setan pink ini.

Sakura? Dirinya juga masih mencerna kejadian yang tadi sehingga hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

"Ehem...," kembali Sasuke berdehem untuk mencairkan lagi suasana. Membuat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan mengarahkannya pada orang yang disampingnya. Netra kehijauannya menatap Sasuke menuntut penjelasan.

Tarik, buang~

Tarik, buang~

"Kau ingin sekali dinyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun olehku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar seperti biasanya saking datarnya pertanyaan itu seperti pernyataan.

"Tidak juga, hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang yang aku kenal disini. Tak mungkinkan kalau aku meminta sembarang orang yang ku temui dijalan untuk menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untukku." Terang Sakura panjang lebar dengan satu tarikan napas, yang membuat Sasuke sangat sedikit sekali agak kecewa, ingat! Sangat. Sedikit. Sekali. Agak. Kecewa. Dia kira ada alasan lainnya yang lebih spesifik, misalnya Sasuke itu adalah orang yang berharga bagi Sakura, dan lain sebagainya. Eh...apa sih? Kenapa Sasuke jadi ngaco begini, apa ini efek alkohol yang diminumnya? Memang benar dirinya itu tahan mabuk, tapi tetap saja pikirannya sedikit terganngu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun kami ucapkan..selamat..ulang tahun.." Suara Sasuke yang fals mengudara diruangan persegi ini. Biarpun suara Sasuke itu tidak bagus malah cenderung jelek tapi itu semua tidak lantas membuat senyum Sakura luntur dari wajah cantiknya. Setelah melewati perdebatan panjang dengan sedikit bernegosiasi akhirnya Sasuke mau juga menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Sakura, biarpun dengan sedikit tak rela tapi Sakura sudah merasa senang dengan itu.

"Terimakasih...Kau tidak bertanya sekarang aku ulang tahun keberapa?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang berada disampingnya Sekarang mereka tengah berada di balkon kamar hotel, mereka duduk bersebelahan dikursi panjang yang berada disana.

"..."

"Hari ini usiaku genap 25 tahun, ibuku selalu menyuruhku menikah. Ibuku ingin aku menikah saat usiaku 25 tahun, dan itu sekarang. Tapi sampai saat ini aku belum juga mendapat seorang kekasih," Sakura mejeda sesat untuk mengambil napas kemudia kembali berujar, "aku pernah menyukai seseorang sampai-sampai membuat hatiku ingin meledak karenanya. Dia orang yang baik sekali, dia selau membuatku merasa nyaman saat kami bersama. Aku melambungkan harapan padanya, harapanku terlampau sangat tinggi." Sasuke mendengar semua yang keluar dari mulut sekertarisnya ini, tak ia jeda sedikitpun. Saat Sekertarisbya itu membuak mulutnya lagi, Sasuke kembali menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Namun seseorang itu telah memiliki tambatan hati, awalnya hatiku sangat sakit mengetahui itu semua, namun aku sadar jika dia jodohku pasti kami akan bersatu. Tapi lagi harapanku kandas, saat aku dengar dia akan menikah." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya itu Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, Sakua menceritakan masa lalunya pada bosnya yang saat ini duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu." Suara Sakura kembali menelusup di indra pendengaran Sasuke, membuat suasanya yang tadinya hening dan nyaman.

"Tidak." Sasuke segera menjawabnya tanpa mendengar apa pertolongan yang Sakura minta, Sasuke menebak pastilah itu akan merugikan dirinya.

"Bisakah kau menjawabnya setelah aku selesai bicara?" Tanya Sakura kesal karena bosnya yang tampan itu dengan seenaknya memotong pembicaraannya.

"Hn." Ingin sekali Sakura memukul wajah bak dewa itu sehingga menjadi si buruk rupa, tapi itu hanyalah keinginan kosong yang tidak akan pernah terlaksana.

"Mau kah kau menjadi suamiku?"

Pertanyaan Sakura itu membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget, karena ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Sakura Haruno wanita ya g baru dikenalnya kurang dari seminggu meminta dirinya untuk menjadi suaminya, yang secara tidak langsung Sakura,melamarnya. Hahahahaha. Lucu?

"Kau jangan salah paham dulu, maksudku...kau hanya berpura-pura saja. Kau mau kan?" Sakura dengan cepat meralat perkataannya saat Sasuke sepertinya mensalah artikan maksudnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Severals Month Ago**

Udara sejuk pedesaan menyambut dirinya saat pertama kali menginjakan kakinya di kampung halamannya setelah dua tahun tidak kemari. Saat ini bertepatan dengan musim panen sehinga sejauh mata memandang ladang-ladang hijau sedang dipanen oleh sang empunya.

"Wah...Sakura-chan lama tidak bertemu," ujar nenek yang kebetulan beroapasan dengan Sakura. Nenek itu adalah nenek yang rumahnya dekat dengan sekolah dsarnya dulu, setiap kali ibunya telat memjemput Sakura akan ke rumah nenek itu sambil menunggu kedatangan ibunya.

"Iya nek, aku sibuk jadi jarang pulang ke desa." Jawab sakura dengan senyuman di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau jadi tambah cantik sekarang, apa suamimu juga ikut denganmu?"

Kaliamat terakhir yang dilontarkan nenek itu membuat Sakura tersenyum kikuk, suami? suami? Pacar pun tak punya apalagi suami, ujar Sakura dalam hati.

"Eh..aku tidak punya suami karena aku belum menikah nek," jawab Sakura jujur membuat wajah nenek yang sudah keriput itu terbelalak kaget. Sebagai penduduk desa yang konservatif nenek itu tak habis pikir dengan kenyataan bahwa Sakura masih lajang atau orang desa bilang perawan tua karena di usia yang sudah menginjak kepala dua bahkan lebih masih saja lajang

"Tapi aku akan segera menikah kok," dengan cepat Sakura menambahkan. Kalau tidak Sakura yakin seratus persen diribya akan di cap perawan tua oleh orang di dea oni yang konservatif.

"Begitu ya...syukurlah kau tidak menjadi perawan tua seperti anaknya Moshino yang di usianya sekarang masih saja lajang." Terang nenek itu, menampilkan elspresi lega saat mengetahui Sakura akan segera menikah.

"Iya, hehehe. Nek kalau begitu aku akan segera pulang ke rumah ya, sampai jumpa." Pamit Sakura pada nenek itu lalu serra melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah sederhananya.

"Tadaima," ucap Sakura saat sudah tiba di depan rumahnya. Sakura tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan orang tuanya. Dia langsung saja masuk kedalam pintu yang terbuka dengan tanpa menunggu salamnya di jawab.

"Ibu?" Sakura memanggil ibunya pelan, karena sang ibu ternyata sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon, pantas ibunya tidak mendengar salamnya.

"Wah. selamat ya kalau begitu, aku pasti datang kepernikahan anakmu. Apa Sakura? Enatahlah tapi pasti dia akan menikah kok. Iya, sampai jumpa."

Klik

"Lho, kau sudah datang? Kenapa tidak mengucapkan salam?" Tanya sang ibunda saat melihat anaknya yang merantau di kota telah tiba dan berdiri di sebelah ointu tanggung yang menjadi penghubung ruang keluarga dan ruang tamu. Dengan semangat menggebu wanita paruh baya itu menghambur memeluk putri semata wayangnya, tak peduli Sakura yang sesak karena dipeluk terlalu erat olehnya.

"Aku sudah mengucapkan salam, namun tidak ada yang menjawabnya." sakura membalas pelukan ibunya, setelah terlepas ia mendudukan dirinya pada lantai tatami, kemudian menselonjorkan kakinya yang terasa sangat pegal karena harus berjalabn lumayan jauh dengan hills setinggi 5 cm.

"Ibu akan buatkan minum untukmu, tunggu sebentar " Sakura baru saja akan menolak namun dengan sekejap ibunya sudah menghilang dari sana menuju dapur yang tidak jauh dari ruang keluarga.

Kebiasaan, ujar Sakura dalam hati. Dirinya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian dari ruang keluarga ini, sejauh mata memandang tak ada perubahan yang berarti disini semuanya masih sama saat terakhir kali Sakura pulang kesini, dua tahun lalu.

Ibunya datang membawa nampan berisi minuman dingin dengan kue-kue kering buatan tangan sendiri yang terlihat sangat menggugah selera. Menyimpan nampan itu begitu saja di samping Sakura, ibu Sakura mulai menyerbu Sakura dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama saat Sakura pulang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu selama di kota? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau masih tingga di apartemen yang kecil itu?" Tanya Mebuki a.k.a ibunya Sakura.

"Iya aku baik-baik saja disana, dan juga aku memang masih tinggal di apartemen keci itu bu. Ibu kan tahu gajiku itu tidak cukup untuk membeli apartemen yang lebih luas." Jelas sakura panjang lebar membuat ibunya menampilkan ekspresi prihatin di wajahnya yang sudah mulai keriput.

"Kenapa kau masih saja mau tinggal di kota kalau hidupmu tidak sejahtera disana? Lebih baik kau tinggal disini saja bersama ayah dan ibu, lalu menikah dengan orang sini dan punya anak." Ibunya mengutarakan semua yang ada dalam benaknya, sebagai seorang ibu dirinya tidak mau melihat putrinya hidup susah.

"Bu, biarpun aku hidup di apartemen kecil bukan berarti hidupku susah. Yah~ meskipun gajiku tidak begitu besar, tapi itu cukup untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari. Dan aku tidak akan menikah dengan orang sini bu, aku lebih tertarik pada laki-laki disana."

"Apa bagusnya laki-laki kota, mereka tidak bisa menggarap sawah, mengembala domba pokoknya mereka tidak bisa apa-apa dibanding laki-laki disini." Ucap ibunya pabjang lebar membuat Sakura sweatdrop dibuatnya. Hah... memang susah ya punta ibu yang konservatif?

"Bu, dimana ayah?" Tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraaannya yang sudah menjurus pada topik yang membuat Sakura jemu.

"Ayahmu sedang mengunjungi teman lamanya yang sekarang pindah kesini." Ujar ibunya memberitahukan kemana gerangan ayahnya, sepertinya ibunya sudah lupa pada topik utama.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, Sakura memilih memakan lagi kue-kue kering yang dibuatkan ibunya. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian suara ayahnya mengucapkan salam terdengar dari luar, "tadaima".

"Okaeri," balas ibunya sambil menghampiri ayahnya.

Terdengar suara ayah ibunya sedang berbincang ringan mengenai kunjungan kepala keluarga ini ke tempat teman lamanya. Nama Sakura juga disebut-sebut dalam perbincangan mereka.

"Bu apa Sakura sudah pulang?"

"Sudah, baru saja. Ayah sepertinya Sakura tidak akan setuju dengan rencana itu."

"Kenapa ibu bilang seperti itu, kita coba saja ayah yakin Sakura menyetujui itu."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suasana tegang tercipta di ruangan keluarga di kediaman Haruno ini setelah sang kepala keluarga mengutarakan maksudnya kepada putri semata wayangnya.

"Bagimana apa kau menyutujui perjodohan ini, Sakura-chan?"

Menarik napas dalam, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Yang mana jawaban ini akan menentuka masa depannya.

"Aku menolaknya ayah," jawaban Sakura membuat ayahnya akan mengajukan protes namun sebelum itu Sakura kembali melanjutkan, "aku akan menerima perjodohan ini jika saja masih sendiri."

"Apa? Kau sudah punya pacar? Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada ibu?" Mebuki Haruno yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan interaksi antara ayah dan anak ini.

"Tak masalah, baru jadi pacar putus pun tak apa. Orang yang sudah menikah pun bisa bercerai apalagi baru jadi pacar." Jawab ayahnya enteng mbuat Sakura kbali harus memutar otak mencari jawaban baru lagi.

"Bukan sekedar pacar, tapi dia akan menjadi suamiku."

"Suamimu? Kapan dia meminta ayah untuk menjadikannya istrinya, tidak ada kan? Jangan mengada-mengada."

"Aku tidak mengada-ngada, rencananya dia akan menemui ayah di ulang tahunku nanti. Itulah mengapa aku pulang ke desa, untuk memberitahukan ayah dan ibu tentang ini." Jawab Sakura dengan cepat tak memikirkan konsekuensi dari jawabannya itu, jujur dia tidak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa.

"Begitu? Baiklah ayah pegang kata-katamu. Ayah akan tunggu 'calon suami' mu itu menemui ayah, jika tidak mau tidak mau kau harus menikahi laki-laki yang ayah pilihkan untukmu."

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana kau mau kan menolongku?" Suara Sakura lagi-lagi mengusik keheningan di malam yang sunyi ini.

"..."

"Ayolah~ kau tidak kasihan padaku? Kalau kau tidak menolongku hidupku akan berantakan." Sambil menggoyangkan tangan Sasuke yang terkulai dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

Sasuke belum juga menjawabnya netra hitamnya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk didefinisikan.

"Sakura..."

"Ya?"

**TBC**

* * *

**Pojok Author: Huwaaaaaa #nari hula-hula akhirnya setelah banyak aral dan rintangan yang saya hadapi chap ini selesai juga. Saya rasa update chap ini lebih lama updatenya -readers: emang lama keles- untuk itu saya kasih chap ini lebih panjaaaaaaaang biarpun cuma beberapa kata aja sih #digampar.**

**Typo? Saya malu bahas ini #ngumpet di pojokan.**

**Mungkin bagi sebagian orang saya ga cek lagi fic yang saya publish tapi itu semua tidak benar, saya selalu cek lagi tapi entah kenapa sang typo tumbuh subur di fic saya #alibi. Semoga fic ini typonya sedikit ya, sehingga tidak mengganggu kenyamanan kalian.**

**Dan maaf jika chapter sebelumnya membosankan, karena saya menulis fic untuk menyalurkan imajinasi saya tentang OTP saya tercinta. Konflik? Di fic ini bakalan ada konfliknya kok tapi ga terlalu berat-berat banget. Karena dari awal saya buat fic ini saya sudah menentukan kalau tema yang dibahas di fic ini ringan-ringan aja seringan balon udara, hohoho.**

**Soal kemunculan Sasori dan Garaa di fic ini masih jadi pertimbangan, ikuti aja terus ya.**

**Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah memfav, memfollow, meriview atupun yang sekedar lewat ajj. Maaf saya ga bisa sebutin satu-persatu, soalnya saya ngeUpdate fic ini di sekolah jadi ga leluasa, hehehe #kecup basah satu-satu.**

**Gimana pendapat kalian tentang chap ini? Kasih tau saya lewat kotak review dibawah ya? **

**Mind to Review? **

**sign**

**kshiina**


End file.
